Lily, la nerd
by EvaLP
Summary: ¿Y si Lily no hubiera sido la pelirroja despampanante que todos conocemos? ¿Y si hubiera sido… solo la pelirroja, un bicho de raro de biblioteca? ¿Cómo se hubiera fijado el grande, el más atractivo, el rey James Potter en ella? EN PAUSA.
1. La nueva prefecta

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (más quisiera yo) le pertecen a J. K. Rowling (Jota Ka Roulin)… excepto los que ustedes no conocen, que son totalmente míos… aunque eso no signifique este orgullosa.

* * *

><p><strong>La nueva prefecta.<strong>

- No me gusta el quidditch, Mary. – dijo una pelirroja mientras intentaba concentrarse para que le saliera el Patronus.

- A ti no te gusta nada, Lily. – le reprochó su amiga, y compañera de cuarto.

Allí estaban, en quinto año, Mary MacDonald intentado convencer a la nerd de Lily Evans a asistir al primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.

Lo cierto es que Mary era la única amiga de Lily. Punto.

La rarita – Lily – prefería quedarse en la habitación a practicar para los TIMO's antes que desperdiciar su valioso tiempo en mirar el estúpido juego con escobas voladoras. No le veía el atractivo, no le veía la gracia, una pelotita dorada que apenas se podía atrapar, dos pelotas asesinas, y otra roja como la del futbol... No, ella no le veía la gracia. Mejor de quedaba practicando el maldito encantamiento Patronus, que no le salía, lo único que apenas lograba hacer era un poco de niebla, que desaparecía al cabo de nanosegundos.

- No te gustan el quidditch, no te gusta el futbol, no te gusta comer en el Gran Salón, no te gusta los días soleados, no te gusta la música…

- ¡Claro que me gusta la música, Mary! Solo que… prefiero a un volumen muy bajo, para no molestar. Y tengo que practicar, Mary…

- ¡Lily, falta una eternidad para los TIMO's! – exclamó – Puedes practicar el Patronus después. Además, no lo estás haciendo bien. – comentó con voz altiva, como si ella supiera hacerlo bien.

Y dejó a su amiga allí, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo mal.

Lo único que le gustaba del quidditch, era que todos se iban al estadio para presenciar los partidos, dejando la sala común vacía solo para ella. Allí tenía más espacio para practicar… y pensar en lo deprimente que era su vida.

En su primer año, Lily no había hecho ningún amigo, nadie se le acercaba a pesar de que era brillante en todas las clases, todos la ignoraban. En segundo, paso lo mismo, era tan invisible que a veces los estudiantes se sentaban encima de ella sin darse cuenta… era demasiado invisible. En tercero se hizo amiga de Mary, en realidad, Mary se hizo amiga de Lily, ya que la pelirroja le había ayudado en pociones, fue como un favor, ya que Mary era popular… aunque no sirvió de nada, Lily siguió siendo la indeseada de siempre. En cuarto, lo mismo, solo que tenía con quien hablar de vez en cuando. Y ahora estaban en quinto, Lily presentía que sería igual los cuatro años anteriores: una mierda.

- ¡Qué genial golpe de Black! – gritó con admiración el narrador del partido. Sirius Black le había mandado una bludger a un cazador del equipo oponente, dándole directamente en la cabeza. El cazador de se cayó de su escoba mientras Black le daba un sonoro beso a su bebe… el bate. – Y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle, la lleva Carlson, se la pasa a Gylenhall que… ¡OH! ¡Otra bludger de Black! ¡ESO DEBIÓ DOLER! Smith cae, la bludger de Black le directo en la nuca… bueno, parece que Ravenclaw tendrá que seguir con un solo caza… ¡POTTER! – se interrumpió a sí mismo y apunto hacía donde estaba el jugador nombrado. - ¡Potter vio la snitch y la está persiguiendo…!

El silencio y la expectación invadieron a la tribuna. Un minuto después…

- ¡CARAJO, LA ATRAPÓ! – exclamó enojado el narrador, ya que él era de Hufflepuff, y esta victoria limitaba mucho sus posibilidades.

La profesora McGonagall pudo haberlo reprendido, pero ella estaba ocupada alegrándose de haber ganado.

Erase una vez tiempos felices cuando Gryffindor festejaba sus victorias en el Gran Salón… pero ahora lo hacían en la Sala Común. Principalmente porque solían cantar canciones obscenas al festejar y tomar whisky de fuego robado de la ballena de Slughorn. Bueno, retomando, Lily sabía que Gryffindor iba a atestar la sala común, y la mitad iba a emborracharse y follarse cualquiera con dos piernas y un agujero en la entrepierna, Sirius Black era la cabeza del movimiento, y el principal ejemplo. En fin, como Lily no quería estar presente para ver los espectáculos que la naturaleza – y Sirius Black – iba a ofrecer, se fue a la biblioteca, único lugar donde no podía montar espectáculos, escuchar música, etc., sin que Irma Pince te crucieara.

Siempre iba a la misma sección: Muggle. Estaba lleno de periódicos, libros y revistas muggles. Aunque Lily era hija de muggles, le interesaba estar allí por la simple razón de que las revistas tenían artículos de belleza, y de los Beatles, la banda de hippies roñosos músicos que le encantaba. Aunque era obvio que le encantaba desperdiciar su tiempo leyendo eso, total, no tenía dinero para comprarse esos productos de camuflaje maquillaje que ahí mencionaban, simplemente, imaginaba lo bonita que se vería si se pusiera esas cosas. Y que el perro en celo que era Sirius Black se fijaría en ella, porque si un Merodeaimbécil se fijaba en ella, todos lo hacían – aunque, no si era del gusto de Peter, por alguna razón que nadie sabe, la mayoría de los lectores no respetan a Peter –, sin excepción.

Sucedió con Mary, a James Potter le pareció linda en segundo, intentó conquistarla, se besaron y gracias a eso Mary es quien es hoy en Hogwarts. Lo mismo sucedió con todas las chicas a la que le pusieron un ojo encima a los pechos… es como si saltaran a la fama gracias a ellos… ¡es como si se acostaran un productor de Hollywood! Dejando de lado el hecho de Mary y otras chicas en segundo, y que los Merodeaimbéciles no eran productores de Hollywood… bueno, dejando de lado lo obvio.

Pero Lily no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo en tratar de conquistar a algunos de ellos, prefería leer los artículos muggles, que al menos algo productivo decían.

Sin percatarse del tiempo que había pasado, Lily siguió leyendo un sinfín de revistas hasta que la vieja amargada de la bibliotecaria se acerco amablemente – amablemente en Irma Pince quiere decir: vete o te torturo – para decirle que debía cerrar por que ya eran las nueve.

Fue hacía la sala común rezando para que la fiesta loca ya haya pasado. Pero como la vida de Lily Evans tiende a ser una mierda, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas por Dios o por Merlín, cualquiera de los dos, da igual, total, Dios hay uno solo. En la sala común, James Potter y alguna zorrita de séptimo se estaban, literalmente, lamiendo todo el rostro, una forma más exacta de decir que se estaban besando salvajemente. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Mary MacDonald y Leona Carey estaban jugando a las cartas por ropa, el que perdía se iba sacando una prenda, y hasta ahora – para el desagrado de los inocentes ojos de Lily – Pettigrew ya había perdido la túnica, la camisa, y los pantalones. Sirius tenía contra la pared a una chica que Lily reconoció como la prefecta de sexto, Caroline Merryweather, el chico se la montaba como un animal. Lily siempre creyó que Black era un depravado, y al ver aquello, lo confirmó. Lizbeth Scruff, su compañera de habitación, estaba a punto de consumar el acto con su novio de sexto en las escaleras… En síntesis, cada fiesta de victoria, era descontrol.

Pero siempre, sieeempreee llegaba tarde la profesora McGonagall para restaurar la paz y tranquilidad que nunca hubo en la sala común.

- ¿¡PERO QUÉ MIER…! – Se controló a tiempo - ¡Black, Caroline, sepárense…! ¡NO, MEJOR NO! – dijo rápidamente al darse cuenta de que tendría que ver algo desagradable salir de Merryweather – Vayan a una habitación al terminar, por Merlin, y tendré unas cuantas palabras contigo, Merryweather. Leena y Potter, lávense los rostros, cielo santo – dijo asqueada – Pettigrew, vístete antes de que vomite, Lewis, acomódale la falda a Scruff y no toques _nada_ mientras lo haces… Cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. – espetó y no necesito decir nada para que todos se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones. – Y tu también… ah, eres tu Evans. Bueno, a tu habitación, querida. Qué vergüenza tener que haber visto estas cosas.

Y se fue.

Bueno, al menos se percató de que Lily existe.

Como cada domingo, Lily fue hacía las cocinas en vez del Gran Salón. Prefería desayunar con los elfos domésticos antes que con las personas, los elfos eran agradables en comparación con los seres humanos – pero si Sirius Black le oía decir eso, ya mismo le regalaba a Kreacher, que era algo difícil de aceptar, si no, pregúntenle a Harry Potter –. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera del retrato de las frutas, y entró. Luego de haber comido, fue la biblioteca a leer las revistas muggles. En otra mesa, una niña de primero o segundo – todas se parecen, misma estatura, misma voz infantil – le preguntó a un chico pelinegro que estaba sentado allí:

- ¿Has visto a una tal… - leyó el pedazo de pergamino – Lily Evans?

El chico negó con la cabeza y siguió enfrascado en su lectura – un texto titulado "Cómo matar a _Quién-tu-sabes-que-el-perro-de-la-vecina-de-la-china-sabe_" – mientras la niña buscó con la mirada a la tal Lily Evans. De hecho miró tres veces por donde estaba Lily, pero no se fijo en ella. Así que la pelirroja se levantó y fue hacía la niña.

- Yo soy Lily Evans.

Su aspecto no le agrado a la niña, blanca, ojerosa, con ropa el doble de su talla que le hacía ver como un globo… nada femenino.

- McGonagall quiere verte en su oficina. – dijo la niña entregándole el pedazo de pergamino.

La niña se fue fuera de la biblioteca, donde le estaba esperando sus amiguitas, que le miraron con burla y se fueron dejando escapar risitas tontas.

- Aquí estoy, profesora.

- Ah, Evans… Puedes irte Merryweather - le dijo a la chica que estaba sentada, ella se levantó y Lily pudo ver que estaba llorando – Siéntate – Lily le obedeció – Evans, tú tienes las mejores calificaciones y el comportamiento ejemplar, justo lo que se necesita para ser prefecta. – Lily creyó que lo que le estaba insinuando era una broma, pero McGonagall estaba bien seria.

- Profesora, yo no puedo ser prefecta. – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no, Evans?

- Porque nadie me respeta… ni siquiera saben que existo.

La profesora también sabía eso, y era un punto en su contra. Los prefectos son autoridad… y Lily parecía no existir.

- Ese es tu problema Evans, tú eres la que pasa desapercibida.

- ¿Cómo se supone que dejare de ser invisible?

- No sé, Evans… ¿Cómo llaman la atención tus compañeras? Todas son populares…

- Se acuestan con los Merodeadores, y no es una solución para mí – le espetó Lily. - ¿Porqué no le pide a otra que sea prefecta?

McGonagall le miró severamente.

- No es una petición, Evans, es una orden. Y más te vale cumplirla… o serás expulsada.

Lily pensó que prefería ser expulsada y largarse de Hogwarts donde nadie la quería a que seguir con una vida deprimente… pero pensó en sus padres, y en los felices que eran al ver los hechizos y encantamientos nuevos que aprendía, pensó en el dinero que gastaban en comprarle los libros, y pensó en su hermana Tuney y su mirada desdeñosa, esa por la cual había jurado ser la mejor en Hogwarts, cosa que había logrado, solo que nadie más que ella y los profesores lo sabían. Debía quedarse.

Terminó aceptando, no había remedio.

- Evans, si los estudiantes no te hacen caso, puedes… - la profesora se mordió el labio nerviosamente – transformarlos o castigarlos de alguna manera… puedes utilizar la varita. El director te da el permiso para ello.

Por supuesto que le daba permiso, era la única manera de que le hicieran caso. Pero solo para tantear…

- ¿Puedo convertir a alguien en rata? – la profesora asintió – ¿Puedo quemar un objeto prohibido? – asintió otra vez - ¿Puedo usar el maleficio Cruciatus?

- No veo la necesidad… - comenzó a protestar McGonagall.

- Sirius Black.

- Ah, sí, con él sí. – dijo alegremente.

Con el estado de ánimo un poco elevado, y una insignia de prefecta en la mano, Lily se fue a la torre de Gryffindor.

Revolvió todo el baúl busca del suéter gris con escote en V que le había robado a su hermana la huesuda en venganza por haber derramado todo un frasco de tinta en la redacción sobre maleficios imperdonables. Cuando encontró el suéter, se sacó la sudadera tamaño cuñado-Vernon y se puso el suéter, ya que la insignia se notaría más en algo pequeño y ajustado.

Bajó a sala común, donde encontró a dos Merodeaimbéciles tirándose una rata de un niño, al parecer de primero, que estaba llorando. Allí estaba su primer trabajo.

- Potter, Black, dejen a la rata. – les ordenó tranquilamente.

Ellos no hicieron caso y siguieron pasándose la rata, tal cual Lily había predicho.

- Dejen a la rata.

- ¿Tu quién eres? – le espetó Black.

Lily sacó pecho para enseñar la insignia de prefecta… pero no fue eso en lo que se fijo Sirius. Lily le abofeteó.

- ¡Devuélvele la rata al niño, Black! Los dos están castigados.

- Quisiera ver obligándolos – dijo James burlonamente.

- Si tú lo dices – murmuró Lily.

Sin decir el encantamiento, la pelirroja transformó a James Potter en un rata color miel que se quedó quietita en el suelo por la sorpresa, Sirius dio un paso hacía Lily, que fue más rápida.

- ¡_Crucio_!

Al instante Sirius Black cayó de rodillas mientras gemía de dolor. Lily tomó a la rata del niño y se la devolvió, y agarró a la otra – James – para que no se escapara. El maleficio duró muy poco, así que Sirius ya estaba de pie, algo atontado.

- ¡Lily, has hecho un maleficio imperdonable! – exclamó Mary conmocionada.

La pelirroja de encogió de hombros.

- Permiso especial de Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Hola... bueno, esta es mi primera historia, asi que tengan piedad. Si no te gustan las arañas, deja un review ;)<p> 


	2. Debilidades

Disclaimer: Los personajes geniales le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling… mientras que los mediocres me pertenecen a mi… bueno eeeeh, que hay que ser sinceros.

**Debilidades.**

Las dos debilidades de Sirius Black: El sexo, y la humillación, peor si era pública.

Desde que cumplió los quince años – y perdió su virginidad como regalo de cumpleaños, cortesía de una puta vecina muggle – no podía negarse al sexo, ya que las que las zorras que se le ofrecían eran endemoniadamente atractivas y seductoras, simplemente no podía negarse… aunque a veces, si una chica de cuarto se le tiraba encima, él tenía la decencia de negarse e irse corriendo – porque si seguía mirando a la chica de cuarto, se rendiría y lo dos terminarían en un armario –. Bueno, en síntesis, Sirius Black, es sinónimo de adicto al sexo… y Tiger Woods no es nadie en comparación.

Sirius tampoco podía negarse a humillar a la gente, principalmente a los de las casa plativerde. Lo cual hacía que le tuvieran miedo – es totalmente comprensible, sus bromas te dejaban mal parado y quemaban, trituraban, ahogaban, rompían, arruinaban tu vida social –. Y como le tenían miedo, nadie se metía con él. Pero las pocas veces que él era el blanco de las bromas, las consecuencias eran temibles… la venganza era temible, lo cual nos lleva a las mazmorras.

Un chico pálido, de pelo negro mugriento grasoso y con la nariz ganchuda caminaba tranquilamente, con destino a su sala común, que estaba en las mazmorras.

- Hola Quejicus – Saludó Sirius Black con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Cómo estas, Snivellus? – ese fue James Potter, su compinche.

- ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó con sensata desconfianza.

- Oh, que educado eres – ironizó Black.

- Nosotros venimos aquí, al territorio de las serpientes, a saludarte, a ser agradables contigo, y así nos correspondes… ¡Luego te preguntas porqué te atacamos! – dijo Potter fingiendo estar dolido.

Pero Snape seguía desconfiando, y por supuesto que tenía sus razones.

- Bueno… te diremos la verdad – dijo Potter suspirando resignado. – Estamos planeando una sorpresa para… eh… esta chica… la pelirroja esta… ¿Cómo se llama Canuto?

- Eeeh, creo que era Lizzy o Libby…

- ¿Lily? – preguntó Snape, algo cauteloso.

- ¡Esa! – concordaron los dos.

Snape tardó un poco en asimilar que estaban hablando de Lily, ella tendía ser ignorada, invisible, olvidada… etc.

- ¿Una sorpresa? – Canuto y Cornamenta asintieron - ¿Para Lily? – preguntó incrédulo… nadie tenía en cuenta a Lily. - ¿Es una broma? ¿Qué planean?

¿Cómo planeaban una fiesta sorpresa para alguien…? ¡Ellos ni siquiera sabían su nombre! Y Snape, no era tan estúpido como parecía.

- Nada raro, nuestras intenciones son buenas, lo juramos – dijo Potter – Solo queremos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. – Snape se mostró más incrédulo aún – Y por eso vinimos a ti, te vimos con ella, sabemos que son amigos… queremos que nos digas que comida le gusta, su color favorito, esas cosas para la fiesta.

Snape comenzó a reírse como nunca lo había hecho –enserio, como nunca, nunca rió sin parar, sino, pregúntenle a Harry Potter o a Ron Weasley – cosa que asustó y desagradó a Black y Potter… no era un sonido bonito de oír. Cuando logró tranquilizarse, en su rostro había una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Creyeron que iba a caer en eso, par de gilipollas? ¡El cumpleaños de Lily, JA! Su cumpleaños ya pasó, soquetes. Los que ustedes quieren es sacarme información sobre ella para vengarse por haberles castigado… me ha dicho que eres una rata muy dócil, Potter.

Y se fue a su sala común, dejando a los dos chicos malhumorados. James y Sirius recibían miradas antipáticas de los estudiantes que estaban allí, claro, estaban en territorio de serpientes. Si alguien les miraba con odio, ellos respondían con más odio.

- ¿Qué me miras, eh? ¿Algún problema? – le espetó James a un grupo de sexto que estaba allí.

- ¿Qué mierda miras? ¿Acaso te debo? – ese fue Sirius a un niño que se quiso hacer el macho.

- Metete esa varita donde te quepa – le dijo James a Avery que había sacado su varita.

- ¡Carajo, qué mierda quieres…! Ah, eres tu Regu, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – rápidamente adoptó un tono amistoso.

- Lo mismo me preguntó yo – murmuró Regulus Black mirando de reojo a todos los Slytherins que miraban con desagrado a los dos Gryffindors. – Mejor váyanse.

Sirius fingió haberse ofendido, y miró a su hermano menor con mirada reprobatoria. Comenzó a soltarle el sermón de que aunque estuvieran las casas enemigas, enemistadas, que más se odiaban, que deseaban matarse… bueno, aunque estuvieran en casas diferentes no debían llevarse mal.

- ¿A ti te gustaría que yo te echara de casa?

- Sigue tu camino, rata inmunda. – le siseó James a un Slytherin de segundo.

- No lo harías, mamá no lo permitiría – susurró Regulus mirando de soslayo a sus compañeros de casa.

- ¿Qué miras? ¡Sigue caminando, estúpido, caca de mono! – otra vez James.

- Yo solo digo que no deberían estar aquí.

- Aaah, está bien Regu, pero no te daré el regalo que te compre.

- ¿Qué, no puedes caminar y hablar a la vez, imbécil? ¡Sigue tu camino!

- ¿Me compraste un regalo? – preguntó Regulus con los ojos brillosos de alegría.

- Pero no te lo voy dar, te tomas muy a pecho esto de las rivalidades, Regu, somos hermanos… - nadie podía creer que Sirius fuera tan caradura al decir esto, cuando él mismo se molestaba en hacerles la vida imposible a algunos estudiantes, solo por ser de Slytherin – Vamos Cornamenta.

Se fueron de las mazmorras, insultando al mayor número de serpientes en el camino.

En la sala común, Remus Lupin, estaba hablando – para el horror de Black y Potter – con Lizzy Libby Lily como-se-llame Evans. Para incrementar el horror, se llevaban bien. Los dos pasaron por donde estaban, haciéndole señas para que los siguiera, pero Remus no los vio – ó fingió no ver, quién sabe, sus ojos dorados son muy engañosos – y siguió en su charla con la Crucificadora. En el alfeizar de una ventana estaba Peter – cuando no – comiendo. Se acercaron a él sin hacerle mucho caso, y siguieron haciéndole señas a Lupin para que fuera con ellos. Pero el chico no hacía caso.

- Tal vez lo está contaminando – murmuró James preocupado.

- Tal vez le ha echado el Imperius y por eso no viene – aventuró Sirius.

Ningunas de las teorías **estúpidas** – ay perdón, se me fue la mano – de Black y Potter era acertada.

Remus Lupin estaba hablando con Lily Evans porque lo habían hecho prefecto… si si, como lo leyeron, él, Remus Lupin, desastre en Pociones y dormilón en Historia de la Magia – completamente comprensible, Remus, no te preocupes – era el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor. Pero no hablaban de los felices que estaban por el hecho, no, ellos se estaban quejando por lo injusto.

- A mí me amenazó con expulsarme – dijo una Lily visiblemente enojada.

- Pppfff… expulsar, eso no es nada, a mi me dijeron que si no aceptaba le iban a contar a todo el mundo sobre…

Pero se cayó al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, más bien decir. Mentalmente, se estaba abofeteando y pateando por haberse dejado llevar por la rabia.

- ¿Qué cosa, Lupin?

- Nada…

- Bueno… pero al menos a ti te dijeron porqué te nombraron prefecto… espero que hagas caso Remus, o sino Potter se convertirá en una rata muy a menudo. – reprimió una risa.

- Es obvio que a ti te pusieron por tus buenas cali… ¡¿QUÉ HACEN?

James y Sirius agarraron a Remus por los brazos y se lo llevaron arrastrándolo. Lily se decidía entre sí castigarlos o no… decidió que no, ya tendría otra oportunidad luego.

Horas después, la rarita – no hace falta decir quién – estaba disfrutando de un momento de paz bien merecido – bombas fétidas, Zonko, tazas muerdenarices, dolores de cabeza – cuando Severus Snape el mugroso llegó corriendo y se sentó a su lado mientras jadeaba aliento fétido por el cansancio. Su grasoso cabello brillaba a la luz del inusual día soleado.

- ¿Qué sucede Sev?

- ¿Potter y Black no te han hecho nada?

- No, ¿por qué…

Severus suspiró – más olor a dientes podridos – aliviado – tan aliviado que casi se tira un buen pedo, Lily hubiera muerto ahogada e intoxicada… ¡que comen los chicos de hoy! - y se recostó contra el tronco del árbol. El chico había estado corriendo todo el día – aaah, eso explicaba el olor a chivo – buscando a Lily para advertirle que James y Sirius le querían hacer una broma – y una pesada ya que habían tenido que recurrir a él… jamás le pedirían algo a Snape a menos que fuera realmente importante – pero cómo no la había encontrado pensó que ya se la habían jugado, así que la busco más y la encontró sentada, con la espalda recostada contra un árbol a orillas del lago. Para su sorpresa y alivio – y casi un pedo mortal – ella estaba ilesa.

Snape le contó que los dos Merodeaimbéciles intentaron engañarlo con lo del cumpleaños porque le vieron la cara para sonsacarle información útil sobre ella. Lily se iba a cuidar la espalda… y el trasero.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sirius Black no conseguía no le quería – a la primera, él siempre conseguía lo que quería – se desquitaba con sexo. Para Remus y James era normal que el atractivo joven trajera a chicas diferentes a la habitación, y más normal era oír los gemidos de ella y la voz apremiante de él. Eso era tan normal que los dos chicos se habían acostumbrado a hacer oídos sordos y ojos ciegos… Peter en cambio aun veía a Sirius con sorpresa y admiración, y no podía apartar la vista – probablemente pensando que podía aprender algo… pero las esperanzas son nulas – el muy desubicado. Se imaginaba que él estaba en el lugar de Sirius… al final tenía que ir al baño a terminar lo que él y sus fantasías habían empezado. James y Remus se estaban riendo de eso justamente ahora.<p>

Cuando la chica se fue, y Sirius volvió a ser el mismo – no había diferencia, como persona era un salvaje, y en la cama, también – pudieron tramar la venganza contra la prefecta desconocida. Solo que habían un par de problemas: 1) No la conocían, así que no sabían nada sobre ella. 2) Remus.

- No, lo siento, pero esta vez no podrá ser – dijo Remus con aspereza, a él le encantaban ser parte de las bromas, pero era prefecto ahora. Y Lily no le caía mal.

- Oh vamos Lunático… necesitamos tu cerebro y las ganas de que no nos descubran… esas que son propias de ti. – rogaba James.

Remus sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Déjalo, Jay- Jay…

- No me llames Jay-Jay – dijo James entre dientes, con la mandíbula apretada del enojo.

- … que defienda a la prefecta loca esa. – prosiguió Sirius haciendo caso omiso – Nosotros nos vengaremos… ¡esa maldita pija* me hizo el Cruciatus!

- ¡Y a mí me convirtió en una pestilente rata! – exclamó – Sin ofender, Peter – agregó, pero el gordito estaba ocupado en el baño.

- ¡Y vamos a vengarnos!

James y Sirius chocaron las manos, mientras Remus pensaba que sus amigos no tenían remedio. Peter salió del baño, vio la escena y quiso unirse.

- ¡No me toques! – chilló Sirius como niñita.

- No pienso tocar eso – apuntó la mano en el aire de Colagusano – hasta que te laves con insecticida. Ahora, manos a la obra. (no, la tuya no Peter)

Fue una tarea ardua para los merodeadores, ya que por lo visto, nadie conocía a alguien llamada Lily Evans. Remus no sabía nada lo suficientemente útil, Quejicus no iba a soltar la lengua ni aunque se la cortaran, y los profesores… ni hablar. Pero afortunadamente para los imbéciles había una chica llamada Mary McDonald que conocía bastante a una tal Lily Evans. Fue una suerte, ya que Sirius y James eran amigos de Mary McDonald, así que fue fácil persuadirla para que contara un par de secretillos útiles.

Y el plan era demasiado sencillo, ya que Lily no-se-quién-es Evans tenían unos puntos débiles bastantes ridículos.

* * *

><p>En la clase de Transformación, que impartía la profesora Minerva Amargada McGonagall – el nombre combina y todo –. Sabían que la pelirroja se sentaba con Mary en casi todas las clases, así que James fue a sentarse con la chica, mientras Sirius se sentó en una mesa vacía, lado del pasillo. El aula se fue llenando rápidamente, y el único asiento libre para Lily era el contiguo a Sirius. La clase transcurrió con mucha normalidad, y en silencio.<p>

_Demasiado silencio_… pensó Remus. Sus amigos solían alborotar todas las clases de alguna manera, sin excepción. Miró a Sirius y a James, y vio que estos se estaban mirando de manera sospechosa, como cuando veían a algún inocente Slytherin y se les ocurría hacerle una trastada. Decidió no pensar en el asunto, ellos ya estaban algo enfadados por no ser parte de la broma… no quería que sus únicos amigos, los que le habían aceptado por lo que era, le odiasen.

Cuando tocó el timbre, todos saltaron y se apuraron a guardar sus cosas e irse al Gran Salón a almorzar. Todos menos Sirius que lo hizo lentamente, mientras Lily esperaba a que le dejara pasar. Casi todos los estudiantes ya se habían ido, excepto ellos dos, y James que estaba esperando en la puerta.

Punto débil 1: **no le gustan estar entre multitudes**.

Gracias a Mary, los dos chicos sabían que Lily acostumbraba a comer en las cocinas y no en el Gran Salón, como la gente normal.

Cuando Black terminó de guardar, James comenzó a irse a paso normal.

Lily salió fastidiada del aula, ya que era más que obvio que Black había tardado más de lo normal para fastidiarla. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que a unos pasos adelantes, James Potter iba al mismo lugar que ella. Era algo tarde, porque ella ya había entrado al salón donde estaban los cuadros, y Potter apoyado en una pared. Quiso dar media vuelta para irse, pero choco con algo, más bien alguien.

Sirius estaba sonriendo maliciosamente.

Lily busco su varita sin apartar la vista de Black… pero su varita no estaba en el bolsillo. Black giraba el palito en su mano. Lily sintió que su corazón latía en la garganta mientras se le revolvía el estomago.

Punto débil 2: **le pone nerviosa estar a solas con chicos**.

- Mi varita, Black. – exigió con voz que intentaba sonar firme, aunque había un tono de miedo.

Sirius sonrió burlonamente y respondió:

- Prefiero que no haya Cruciatus de por medio, Lizzy.

- Ni ratas, Bily – se apresuró a decir James, que se estaba acercando.

El mentón de Lily comenzó a temblar, cosa que solo sucedía cuando mentía – poquísimas veces – o en este, caso, cuando tenía miedo. Se encontraba en un salón desierto, con James Potter y Sirius Black… nadie estaba allí para poder defenderla.

Sirius y James pensaron justo lo mismo… y se apresuraron a aclarar las cosas.

- No vamos a violarte, niña – aclaró James.

- No soy un depravado sexual – dijo Sirius.

James y Lily le miraron con descortés incredulidad.

- Bueno, tal vez un poco, - admitió con aspereza – pero no soy un violador, además, yo tengo buen gusto.

Lily tenía demasiado miedo como para sentirse ofendida, estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada.

- Nosotros simplemente queríamos ajustar cuentas contigo – musitó James acercándose más, acorralando a Lily contra él y su Sirius, y mostrando una sonrisa encantadora.

James puso sus manos en la alrededor de la cintura de ella, y apoyó su mentón en el hombro.

Punto débil 3: **odia que la toquen.**

Lentamente, James comenzó a bajar sus manos. Lily había quedado petrificada del horror por un momento, pero reaccionó antes de que Potter llegara a tocarle el trasero.

Tomo las manos de él y las despego de su cuerpo, luego le dio un cabezazo que lastimó la nariz de James, que estaba sangrando. Le dio a Sirius una certera patada en el abdomen, hizo que él se doblara de dolor por un momento pero se la aguantó y fue a por Lily. Ella le esquivo limpiamente, así que Sirius fue a chocar contra su amigo. Lily se puso en guardia, tal cual le había enseñado su padre. James estaba demasiado ocupado intentado que su nariz no sangrara, y frotándose la espalda donde Sirius había colisionado.

Sirius no la iba a golpear, no señor, él no era de esos, simplemente quería agarrarla, inmovilizarla, y devolverle el maleficio Cruciatus que ella le había hecho. Pero cómo él también era un orgulloso, no iba a permitir que Lily le ganara sin varita, así que prefería igualarla, guardó la varita de ella, quería demostrar que él era capaz de agarrar a una chica.

Se dio dos pasos hacía ella, pero Lily reaccionó dándole uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis golpes en el rostro, comenzó a darle duro en el pecho y el abdomen mientras daba pequeños saltitos entre asestar y asestar cada golpe de puño. Finalmente Sirius cayó.

James, con sus manos que eran una fuente de sangre, vio la escena con ojos como platos. Se rindió.

**Punto fuerte**: el boxeo.

* * *

><p>*pija: En Argentina, la palabra se usa para referirse de manera vulgar a pene, chota, etc. Pero en otros países se usa para referirse a alguien – una chica – que no es del agrado. Igual que fresita.<p>

Y que se le va a hacer, el padre de Lily era profesor de boxeo – qué padre más _cool_, ¿no creen? –… y le paso sus saberes a su hija jajaj.

Soy de actualizar rápido, para que sepan. Aunque puede que tarde un poco para el prox capitulo porque será un poco más largo.

Bueno, díganme que les pareció, qué es lo que hace falta, yo acepto sugerencias, estoy abierta a ideas. Tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fic en el medio.

**Eva**


	3. Te juro que fue un accidente

Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocidos son de Johanne Kathleen Rowling, los que no son reconocidos "los personajes grasa" son míos. Y no te los pienso prestar.

* * *

><p><strong>Te juro que la patada exactamente justo en los cojones fue un accidente.<strong>

James miró boquiabierto Lily Evans… era como si le estuviera pidiendo el arma a un policía. Aunque James no sabía qué era un policía.

- ¿Mi… mi varita?

- Tu varita, Potter. – afirmó ella, harta de decírselo otra vez, Potter era lento – Un palito de madera que tiene dentro un elemento de algún animal poderosamente mágico.

- ¡Sé lo que es una varita!

- Entonces ¿por qué no entiendes cuando te digo que me des tu varita, Potter?

¡No entiendo para qué la quieres!

- Para usarla de vibrador – sarcasmo –. Dámela – James le miró con odio –. No tengo problema en usar _mi_ fuerza para quitártela.

Potter se estremeció ligeramente, miró a su amigo Black, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Prefirió no correr esa suerte, le entrego su varita. Se había rendido _completamente_.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, Sirius Black salió de la enfermería como nuevo. – Estuvo más tiempo de lo normal ya que no había salido del shock – Y muy aliviado al saber que la prefecta Lily <em>Balboa<em> Evans no había esparcido como polvo la historia de que ella había peleado y ganado al gran, al mejor, al rey, al promiscuo, al hombre más atractivo en la faz de la tierra: Sirius O. Black. Porque eso, obviamente, hubiera arruinado su reputación Casanova.

Lily por su parte, estaba más pensativa que antes. Iba a la biblioteca, sección muggle, solo para estar en silencio y poder pensar tranquilamente. Le gustaba como tocaba James Potter, le gustaba la manera en que hablaba. Esa voz arrogante que usaba para conquistar a las chicas. Fantaseaba con que él le pidiera a salir, que ella le contestaba que no, y que él intentaba seducirla…

_¿Pero qué mierda estás pensando Lily Evans?_ Se reprendió mentalmente, _es James Potter, él jamás se fijaría en nosotras_ – Lily Evans y su consciencia -, _métetelo en la cabeza, Lils. ¿Te has visto en el espejo? Si al menos te parecieras a una de esas modelos de revista_…

_Podría_, murmuró en voz baja para sí misma.

_¿Tienes ganas de cambiarte a ti misma?_

_No, la verdad no._

Fue a su habitación dispuesta a darse una ducha de agua fría… para bajar la calentura, calmar las hormonas y esas cosas. Si, debía ser eso, las hormonas, las hormonas de adolescente le tenían pensando esas cosas de James Potter. ¡James Potter, por favor! Ese que era más bruto que un animal… no, Lily tenía buen gusto, era mejor fijarse en Severus Snape que en James Potter. Tal vez le daría una oportunidad a Sev, seguro que él no le rechazaría, eran amigos desde que tenían nueve años, se conocían bien, se llevaban bien, prefería mil veces a Snape.

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué no le ha dicho a nadie?<p>

- No lo sé – contestó James a Sirius. – Es algo rara, no… no contarle a nadie sobre esto, seguro que a ella le encantaría que todos se enteraran. Para hacerse la importante.

- A Lily no le gusta llamar la atención. – se metió una voz femenina que sabía el chisme.

Mary miró de manera indignada a Black y a Potter. Ella les había contado un par de secretos de Lily a los dos, por supuesto que sin saberlo – la muy tonta – pero se sentía un poco culpable. Ella sabía cuánto detestaba Lily que le tocasen, que le acorralen y por supuesto, que le amenacen, más si es a solas con dos chicos. Mary sabía todo eso, pero le importaba un comino – hay que decir la verdad – ya que Lily fue con ella a contarle lo sucedido, a Mary se le escapo ¡Para eso me preguntaron sobre ti! Y Lily le dio un sermón peor que el de la iglesia, le quito diez puntos a Gryffindor y se fue asegurándole que no le volvería a ayudar en Pociones, ni en Historia de la Magia, ni en Encantamientos…

En resumen: no le iba a ayudar en NADA.

Conclusión: ¿Cómo carajo iba a pasar Mary sus TIMO's?

- Es culpa de ustedes. Ahora no conseguiré ningún título y no podre ser medimaga. – hizo un puchero, Sirius se imagino consolándola en su habitación, sin ropa de por medio.

- Háblanos de ella, Mary. ¿Cómo es? – dijo James en un intento de tranquilizar a su amigo, funcionó.

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Ya fue suficiente, por contarles mi futuro se ha ido al…

- No haremos nada, lo juramos.

Mary miró a los dos pelinegros de manera muy muy muuuy desconfiada, pero luego razonó que Lily ya le había _desayudado_, así que ya no tenía ninguna razón por la que seguir guardándole los chismes y secretos.

- Bueno… su padre es profesor de artes marciales y de campeón nacional de boxeo. Su madre es enfermera, y tiene una hermana mayor, que es fea – James y Sirius dejaron escapar una risa – pero enserio – dijo Mary muy seria – la chica es fea con ganas. Es flaca como un palo, tiene la cara de caballo y dientes de conejo y su cuello es el doble de largo que lo normal… una deformidad, en mi opinión. ¡Ah! Y tienen que ver a su novio, un tipo más gordo que Slughorn… tiene dieciocho y se deja el bigote, ¡Parece una morsa!

- ¿Lily Evans tiene novio? – preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

- Claro que no, no seas absurdo. Hablo del novio de Petunia…

- ¿Petunia? – James soltó una carcajada - ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

- ¿Y yo que se? Se lo puso su madre… de seguro estaba borracha cuando lo hizo…

Pero Mary dejo de parlotear. Se quedo estática mirando sus propias manos, que eran cuatro veces del tamaño normal, y se iban haciendo más grandes… al igual que sus brazos, sus piernas, sus pies – los zapatos estallaron –, su cuello – la papada era del tamaño de las calabazas de Hagrid – y finalmente, toda la cabeza. Un segundo después de hincharse completamente, comenzó a elevarse en el aire como lo hace un autentico globo, excepto que ella no pudo seguir más alto gracias – en verdad tenía que agradecerle – al techo. Mientras estaba en el techo, comenzó a gritar - ¡pínchenme, desínflenme! ¡UNA AGUJAAAAA! –.

A Lily no le agrado que su compañera, a quien creía amiga suya, hablara de su familia, criticara a su hermana, al novio de su hermana – aunque Invernon Dursley se lo mereciera – pero lo que la hizo estallar fue que dijera borracha a su madre. La madre de Lily Evans era una mujer hermosa, buena y trabajadora – cursi pero es la verdad –, nada que ver con una borracha. Lily tenía un destello rojo en los ojos, que miraban de manera hipnotizada Mary. Nadie lo notó – menuda obviedad, ja, Lily Evans – al estar muy ocupados mirando, riéndose – James Potter y Sirius Black eran los incitantes – y gritando por Mary _la_-_globo_ MacDonald.

La pelirroja se fue a su habitación sin preocuparse por nada. _Que_ _se_ _las_ _arregle_ _sola_.

La profesora Eme McGonagall llego – tarde como siempre que hay líos – alertada por un par de alumnos asustados, Peter Pettigrew entre ellos – malditos miedosos, ¿para qué mierda los mandaron a Gryffindor, cobardes que se hacen pis encima? – que fueron directo hacia ella cuando no encontraron a los prefectos – problema lobuno, peludo, pelado, pelón, lupina: Remus Lupin en la enfermería. Magia Accidental, odio y furia: Lily Evans regocijándose de la venganza en su habitación (oh sí, no saben lo vengativa que puede llegar a ser la dulce prefecta… bueno, acaban de leer lo _la_-_globo_, ya lo saben) – para protegerse.

Se llevaron Mary a la enfermería, no sin antes sacar muchas fotos – la mitad de los estudiantes se podría bañar en dinero, así que esos tienen cámara (Madame Rosmerta: desinfecta cada moneda que te de Sirius Black, si no quieres contraer el virus de la futura epidemia, H1N1, y que el muy guarro te contagie las pulgas) – suficientes para atormentar de por vida a la maldita bocona. Al día siguiente, casi todo Gryffindor fue a visitarla - ¡como si la señora Pomfrey lo permitiera! – aunque la mitad – los ricos y mocosos – se fueron al ver que la chismosa no estaba inflada como pelota de futbol. La otra mitad se fue porque la enfermera amenazó con cruciearlos a todos si no se iban. James Potter se quedo para enseñarle las fotos que le había sacado, con lo que consiguió atormentarla y hacerla llorar por un rato.

- ¡Quema las fotos!

- No.

- ¡No puedes tenerlas! Son muy vergonzantes… un globo humano… - fingió sollozar.

- A Jaimito le encantara.

- ¿Quién es Jaimito? - preguntó olvidando mostrarse dolida y traumada.

- El hijo que tendré algún día.

Claro que James no sabía que dieciséis años después, "Jaimito" haría la misma hazaña, con su tía, la bigotuda Marge.

* * *

><p>Sus compañeras de habitación recibieron muy bien a Mary, mientras que ella, Lily, no se inmutó en absoluto y siguió escribiendo su redacción sobre Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras en el que había estado ocupada desde hace más de una hora. Mary miró a la pelirroja de manera expectante, esperando un saludo, un abrazo o una sonrisa, pero Lily siguió en lo suyo. La muy caradura se preguntó porqué Lily le ignoraba. Si la prefecta hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de la chica, le hubiera avadakedabreado.<p>

Cuando terminó, guardó su libro y su pergamino de cincuenta centímetros en un pequeño baúl que cerraba con candado, que tenía contraseña, que solo sabía ella ya que estaba en un idioma que solo ella entendía ya que era de su propia invención – la inseguridad de hoy en día… –. Se fue a la sala común a comenzar su ronda de prefecta.

Cada vez que echaba un vistazo a la sala, ya veía problemas – vamos, hablamos de Gryffindor – Peter Pettigrew estaba comiendo ranas de chocolates con Remus Lupin, - pálido, pero sanito y salvo – y estaban dejando los envoltorios esparcidos por el suelo – no es gran cosa, pero está prohibido ensuciar la sala común, regla número 1276 de la sección 3 del capítulo sexto de la Constitución de Hogwarts –. Caroline Merryweather estaba parada en un sillón bailando striptease, con Sirius Black – como diría Doña Florinda: ¿cuando no? – y James Potter – como siempre – aplaudiéndole y silbándole. La compañera de Merryweahter, Bertha Jorkins, estaba dando vueltas mareada por toda la sala – exceso de whisky de fuego y muchas vueltas para jugar al gallito ciego… wow, rima y todo – tambaleándose y chocando a medio mundo. Y para el colmo Frank Longbottom estaba alucinando por las hierbas milagrosas que Pomona Sprout, nueva profesora de Drogología – ay perdón, se me escapo, es Herbología – había traído para hacer más interesante su clase.

Primero que todo, envió a Frank a la enfermería – escoltados por varios otros chicos, no era seguro dejar a un chico flasheando por ahí – a pasar la noche allí, por la seguridad de él, y de todos los Gryffindors. Luego, le confisco la botella de whisky Bertha Jorkins – sus compinches se escabulleron rápidamente – y la durmió con el Desmaius – fue muuuy necesario… ok, no lo fue, Lily solo lo hizo para que la condenada dejara de cantar "Un caldero de amor hirviente" de la vieja esa Celestina Warbeck – y mando a llevarla – arrastrándola – a su habitación.

- Bájate niña – ordenó a Caroline.

- Pero aun no he terminado – dijo la nudista haciendo un puchero. James y Sirius le silbaron y saltaron más. – Me falta quitarme la falda… y el sostén… y mi braga…

- Gryffindor perderá un punto por cada segundo que no me obedezcas, empezando desde aho…

- Ah… ya está bien.

Bajo del sillón de un salto, haciendo que la falda se le fuera para arriba por el viento. No llevaba ropa interior.

- Cinco puntos menos por tu falta de moral, Merryweather. – dijo sin preocuparse por las miradas asesinas que se dirigían especial y exclusivamente a ella – Diez puntos menos por tu irresponsabilidad, Lupin. Y la próxima que te vea sin hacer nada, te mandare con McGonagall, ella sabrá que hacer – añadió severamente, como si también supiera del secreto de Remus – Recojan su basura.

Lily siguió regañando a otros estudiantes. Aunque nadie le hacía caso al cabo de cinco minutos después de que ella se olvidaba para ir a retar a otros delincuentes.

Como la nudista Merryweather se había ido a su habitación a vestirse, Black y Potter estaban malhumorados, y la culpa era de la pelirroja. Pero el de ojos grises no se animaba a hacer o decirle nada por miedo a su integridad física…

- ¡Oye Evans! – gritó Potter desde la otra punta de la sala común - ¡PRESENTAME A LA BONITA DE TU HERMANA!

Como cada vez que James Potter provocaba a alguien, todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

Lily sabía bastante de los Potter – eran famosos en el mundo mágico – y estaba bien informada de que el cerdo de Potter no tenía ningún hermano. No tenía una respuesta inteligente para decir, así que siguió haciendo cumplir las normas.

- ¡POR QUÉ NO, EVANS! ¿Acaso vendrá su novio la ballena a golpearme? – todos rieron. - ¡PRESENTAMELA, QUE DE SEGURO ES MÁS BONITA QUE TU!

Hubo un uuuuuh general. Todos miraban a Lily. Ella miro a James Potter… respirando apretando los dientes fuertemente, y respirando rápidamente por la ira contenida. Se contuvo, que si no se controlaba, Potter terminaría como un globo, sabrían que ella infló a Mary, y la castigarían por no controlarse.

Pero sus instintos asesinos querían salir a flote.

Como James y Sirius se reían (este último intentado aguantarse, por las dudas) no pudieron notar el brillo rojo en los ojos verdes de Lily. O sea que no pudieron notar el peligro.

Lily estaba pensando en su venganza, y en lo que su padre le había dicho – más bien escrito, porque le hizo una lista, al señor Evans no le escapa ni una – que necesitaba para poder hacer lo que estaba pensando hacer. Lily rememoró aquel día cuando su padre decidió enseñarle como propinar una patada, pero una buena.

**Un año con siete meses atrás…**

_- No veo la necesidad de esto, papá._

_- Yo tampoco la veo, cariño – corroboró su esposa._

_- Créeme que te será útil algún día, Lily. No me discutan – añadió cuando dos de las tres mujeres de subida estaban a punto de contradecirle._

_Tomo aire, cerró los ojos preguntándose por dónde empezar, era casi igual que darle una charla de sexo._

_- Bueno Lily. Esto que te enseñare es para defensa personal… por si un chico se quiere pasarse de lanzas contigo – alguien soltó una risotada en el piso de arriba – y tú te tienes que defender. Te enseñare a dar una patada en los cojones._

_La señora Evans sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro._

_- Primero que todo, para dar una buena patada en los huevos hace falta – sacó una hoja de su bolsillo, la desdobló y esto decía:_

.Unos cojones que patear

.Ser una maricona…_ Aunque tú no lo eres Lily._

.Ser un pie…_ Tener pies quise poner._

.Tener una pierna.

.O dos…_ Según se mire._

.O tres…_ Si eres masculino._

.Ser friki.

.Ser zurdo.

.Ser diestro.

.Ser ambidiestro.

.Ser futbolista…_ Tu serías genial, hija._

.¿Ser Mujer?

.Ser invisible…_ De sorpresa duele más._

_Lily pensó que en esa le iría estupendamente bien._

.Tener mentalidad asesina.

**.Tener diferencia de opiniones abismales**

.Beberse un vaso de gazpacho antes.

.Odiar a John Lennon…_ Opcional, Lily, opcional – dijo al ver la mirada encolerizada de su hija._

.Beber y beber y beber…

.Ser talla 10.

.Ser un wombat

.Imaginarse dándole una patada a Bush o a Bustin Jieber… gran_ satisfacción después de hacer dicha acción._

.No ser un wombat

.Protegerse sus cojones mientras realiza tal acto…_ en tu caso… nada._

.Tener ganas de dar la patada…_ esencial._

.Estar de mala hostia de muy mala hostia.

.Tener tablas de alpinista o botas Caterpillar…_ preferiblemente púas y otros accesorios incluidos._

.Tener dos piernas.

.Tener pie en las susodichas.

.Estudiar Feng Shui.

.Estar 100% absorto de pecados.

.Estar aproximadamente seguro de donde propinar la patada…_Núcleo cojonal__, Lily querida, recuérdalo._

.Que el sujeto a recibir el lanzamiento de pierna autopropulsado tenga glándulas cojonianas.

_La señora Evans suspiro resignada en cuanto su esposo terminó de leer esa lista – porque había otras –. El boxeador sacó otra lista, Lily gimió. Pero antes de leer esa nueva lista, su padre le comento sobre ciertos detalles que debía saber._

_Lily, luego de haber pateado en las pelotas a alguien, debes huir como alma que lleva el diablo. Por supuesto, puedes ver lo que hizo tu patada, y calificar, según los __retortijones que le produzca al recibidor. Cuantas más palabras soeces emita, más perfecta habrá sido la patada – se rió –._

_- ¿Y si no dice nada? – preguntó por preguntar. Se arrepintió._

_- Si no dice nada pues… - pensó la respuesta por un buen rato hasta decir: - vuelves a patear pero esta vez apunta al centro escrotario cojonero y dale mucho más fuerte que antes, si aún no dice nada lo repites, pero si aún no dice nada significa que el dolor lo dejo en coma y que debes huir del lugar antes que la policía llegue._

_Las dos mujeres Evans miraron boquiabiertas al hombre._

_- Aunque sería mejor que no lo hicieras… porque si no puede decir nada es que tu patada ha sido más efectiva._

_Lily no podía creer que su padre le estuviera dando rienda suelta para poder patear en los huevos a los hombres. Por un lado, era extraño, ya que los padres normales no lo harían, por otro lado… iba a intentarlo con Invernon Dursley. El señor Evans estuvo en silencio por varios minutos, pensando en cómo seguir con su clase. Finalmente, decidió a leer la otra lista._

_- Bueno Lily, esto es son los requisitos para dar una buena patada con malicia._

_Y allí empezó._

_Comenzó:_

.Puntería…

.Habilidad.

.Seleccionar el punto escrotal adecuado.

.Potencia.

.Tener los pies grandes…_ Esta la borrare._

.Pensar en lo que más odies, como por ejemplo un hippie.

_Lily le lanzó otra mirada encolerizada._

.Ser un cabrón…_ Es opcional – dijo rápidamente cuando su esposa y su hija le estaban mirando con odio._

.Ser una pollita.

.Tener muy mala hostia.

.Tener sed de venganza… o pedir vendetta… _Si no tienes sed de venganza, imagínate en el lugar del monstruo gilipollas que odia a cualquier hippie… oh si… ya siento ganas de patear cojones. _

.Tener los huevos pequeños, porque luego te vas a llevar otra más grande…_ Esta también debo borrarla._

.Que el cabrón al que le quieres dar la patada te haya fastidiado, insultado o se haya burlado de ti a tus espaldas, si no la patada perdería potencia.

.Leer esta lista tan larga.

_Con el último punto, termino sonriendo. Lily seguía sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Para incrementar lo extraño de la situación, su madre se levantó, se aclaró la garganta para hablar, y espero a que su padre le dijera que ya podía._

_- Bueno Lily, como tu padre está dispuesto a enseñarte esto… yo decidí decirte las consecuencias de que puede traer esto, si es que le das una patada de estas a un chico, porque esa es la idea de tu padre – miró severamente a su esposo, el hombre pelinegro se sobre encogió. – Espero que pienses antes de atacar a alguien de esta manera, Lily. Bueno, - la chica pelirroja reconoció el tono de voz serio que tomaba su madre cuando de salud se trataba, allí no hablaba su madre, sino la enfermera Evans – Esto es lo que le puede pasar a un chico si le pateas de esa manera en la entrepierna: Ceguera por la pérdida de azucares. Lagrimeo por el dolor. La muerte. Paro cardiaco (si es una patada sorpresiva). Perdida de un…_

_- Cojon – completó su esposo por ella con una sonrisa en los labios._

_- Perdida de ambos – siguió ella mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados – Daño cerebral. Esterilidad. Operación para salvarte los testículos. Y perdida de masculinidad como consecuencia a homosexualidad a largo plazo – miro a su esposo esperando un comentario burlón, todo en silencio. – Así que piensa antes de hacerlo, hija._

_Lily asintió entusiasta._

_- Te has olvidado otros problemas, cariño. – Y antes de que ella le pudiera preguntar qué, él ya empezó a decirlo – Risa del propinante de la patada. Convertirte en mujer (te ha pegado tan fuerte que se te han metido para adentro). Gripe anal. Convertirte en hippie. Dolor (pero que mucho dolor) y te deja sin el carnet para ser padre._

_- Y se partió de la risa. La cosa no terminó allí._

**Regresando al tiempo de ahora… **

Había varias palabras que retumbaban en la mente de la pelirroja. Tener mentalidad asesina. Pensar en lo que más odies, en este momento: James Potter. Tener sed de venganza. Paro cardiaco. Pensaba en eso, y pensaba en James Potter, en que ya no tendría que verlo practicando el coito por lugares públicos… y si se lo hacía también a Sirius Black, ¡DOS PROBLEMA SOLUCIONADOS! De seguro le darían dos premios por Servicios Especiales a la Escuela… porque deshacerse de esos dos, sería una gran hazaña de duda. Mataría a dos pájaros de dos tiros iguales.

Su padre le había enseñado casi todos los tipos de patada. Lily estaba buscando uno adecuada para la situación, Y la encontró.

**La Patada con ira:** La que uno golpea cuando el sujeto te tiene hasta los mismísimos testículos y/u ovarios.

Unos testículos que patear: James Potter. Hecho.

Fue como si nada hacía la escalera caracol que llevaba hacía las habitaciones. Por supuesto, nadie se la vió venir. Ni siquiera Potter, que estaba ajusto al lado de la escalera.

Ser Invisible. Hecho.

Imaginó el rostro contorcido del dolor de Potter. Sintió como si todos los músculos se le relajaran.

Imaginar darle una patada a James Potter. Hecho.

Preparó el pie, se puso en el lugar estratégico para poder darle.

Puntería y Objetivo. Hecho.

Fuego.

Pateó con todas sus fuerzas a la entrepierna de Potter. A este, por lo que Lily pudo ver, casi se le salieron los ojos, luego comenzó a lagrimear. Cayó al suelo, se llevó las manos a su entrepierna, tembló, balbuceó algo – Lily sintió placer al verle intentado decir algo a pesar de todo el dolor –. Luego, dejo de temblar. Probablemente tuvo casi todo lo que la madre de Lily dijo.

La homosexualidad habría que comprobarlo después.

También sucedió lo que el señor Evans dijo. Risa – macabra – del propinante de la patada. Probablemente pérdida del carnet para ser padre y convertirse en mujer – también a comprobar –.

- Ay, lo siento, Potter, no fue mi intensión. – Dijo sonriendo con regocijo.

- ¿Qué no fue tu intención? – inquirió un Sirius muy pasmado.

- Te juro que la patada exactamente justo en los cojones fue un accidente.

Y dolor, pero mucho dolor.

* * *

><p>Hola! Jau arrr lliu? Bueh, primero gracias por habérmelo dicho, tenes razón, estoy demasiado en contra de Snape… no sé porque será. Intentare no meterme con él, aunque no aseguro nada…<p>

En cuanto a la patada en los cojones, lo saque de la Frikipedia. No lo hubiera hecho sin el artículo. Lo cambie un poquito para que no se vea igual… pero ellos se siguen llevando el crédito por ello. "**Quien esté libre de pecado, que dé la primera patada en los cojones**" Que sabio.

Por las dudas… Este fic no tiene intención de ofender a los hippies, ni a John Lennon (¡que viva!) ni mucho menos a los legendarios Beatles. Este fic no tiene intención de ofender a nadie… excepto a las chicas que se parecen a mi versión de Mary MacDonald. (Hazte cargo si te pareces ¬_¬ xD)

Eso es todo creo… saludos con sabor a Jaimito.

**Eva**.


	4. Sectumsempra

**Sectumsempra**.

A James Potter se le congelaron las facciones del rostro. Con la varita lista en una mano, fue hacía el agujero del cuadro dispuesto a todo.

Lily Evans fue hacía el asustada, con la intención de detenerlo, bastantes problemas ya tenían como para sumar otra pelea.

- Espera, por favor, no hagas esto – le rogaba poniendo sus manos evitando que siguiera, pero Potter se resistía. – Yo arreglare esto…

- Déjame – ordenó fríamente él.

La pelirroja no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo detenerlo. Podía ver la furia y el odio en James Potter, y eso la asustaba más, le hacía tenerle miedo, por primera vez.

- No debes hacer esto. – murmuró Lily.

- ¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Aprovechando que dejo a la prefecta completamente paralizada con ese rugido animal, Potter avanzó.

Lily reaccionó segundos después, debía detenerlo, bajó corriendo varios escalones, pero regreso a toda velocidad al recordar que había dejado su varita en una mesa de la Sala Común. Varios estudiantes estaban levantados, Remus, Sirius y Peter entre ellos, que le preguntaron dónde estaba James, Lily no les prestó atención y salió pitando de allí, en busca de Potter. Los tres la siguieron.

Evans miró hacia abajo, Potter ya estaba llegando a las mazmorras, mientras que a ella le faltaba bajar a cientos de escalones. A mitad de camino, pudo oír explosiones. _Ya_ _hay_ _problemas_. Aumentó su paso, si es que era posible ir más rápido.

Al final del pasillo, estaba James bombardeando a una pared, la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

- ¡Sal cobarde! – otro Bombarda Maxima contra la pared - ¡Pelea conmigo, atrévete!

Lily tiró de Potter, pero este seguía atacando a la pared.

- ¡Basta, detente!

- ¡No! Se merece que lo castigue…

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para dar castigos! – le interrumpió ella desesperada.

La pelirroja empujo a Potter contra la pared, y le apuntó con la varita. Se miraron por varios minutos, desafiándose. Hasta que James se rió.

- ¿Me vas a atacar, Evans? ¿A mí?

Lily aumentó la presión sobre su varita. Estaba a punto de clavársela en el cuello, pero ambos sabían que ella no haría algo…

Un rayo rojo paso por la mitad del corredor.

- ¡ATACANDO POR LA ESPALDA! ¡Asquerosa serpiente!

Sirius había lanzado un Expelliarmus a Snape, que estaba en la otra punta, había salido de la Sala Común. Snape quiso atacar a James aprovechando que Lily lo tenía… pero Sirius se adelanto.

James empujo a Lily y se unió al duelo. Eran dos contra uno, pero Severus tenía la ventaja de saber hechizos que los otros no. Parecía que peleaban a muerte, así que Lily intentó intervenir, pero no sirvió de nada, nadie le prestaba atención. En su desesperación, se puso entre los dos bandos. Los hechizos se detuvieron.

- ¡Muévete Evans!

- ¡No ayudas en nada así!

Pero entonces Snape aprovechó la oportunidad. Un rayo verde paso por al lado de Lily, yendo directo hacía Black, que rápidamente desvió a un lado antes de que le tocara.

La furia invadió a Evans.

Fue una gran sorpresa para los ojos de Black y Potter. Con tres movimientos de muñeca, Evans había desarmado, desmayado y atado a Snape, que en ese momento yacía inconsciente en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos atados por unas cuerdas mágicas. Los dos gryffindors no sabían que ella fuera tan habilidosa.

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?

Remus y Peter aparecieron, con Dumbledore, McGonagall y Slughorn.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos días antes.<strong>

Lily miraba con fastidio a Sirius Black, quien le estaba contando a los profesores que ella había querido asesinar a Potter y también que su segunda intención fue dejarlo estéril, además de dejarlo traumado de por vida. La tercera intención – según Sirius – era arruinar su estado físico para cagarle el futuro como buscador profesional.

Oh, y también que había hecho que Jaimito - _¿quién demonios?_ – no naciera.

Bueno, Black estaba contando su versión – muy exagerada – de lo que sucedió.

Cuando terminó, los profesores – suspirando de alivio, la historia de Black había sido muy larga – miraron expectantes a la prefecta de Gryffindor.

- Me estaba molestando y lo patee.

McGonagall le dejo un _gran_ – nótese el sarcasmo – castigo: disculparse con James Potter.

Pero Lily sabía que la vieja esa iría con el cuento a sus padres. Así que quiso adelantársele y se puso a escribir, seguro que cuando fuera a casa para Navidad, su madre le daría un sermón más aburrido que el de la iglesia por no contarle.

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_¿Cómo están? Lamento no haberles escrito antes, pero esto de ser prefecta me tiene muy ocupada, no me había dado cuenta de cuantas infracciones comete un alumno por día, así que mi deber me tiene de un lado a otro._

_Aquí el tiempo es bueno, ya se empieza a sentir el frio. _

_Me he sacado un diez en todas las materias, así que los profesores me dijeron que podían hacer que me evaluaran para los TIMOS ya mismo, pero yo no quiero, porque hay un encantamiento que no me sale bien, así que aun no cumplo con las expectativas. No me pregunten qué es lo que quiero ser, porque aun no me decido entre auror o cazadora… si no sirvo para nada aquí, entonces trabajare de algo con los muggles. _

_He estado practicando a escondidas, ya saben, para no perder la fuerza. Espero poder competir en algo en Navidad, así que papá, consígueme algún torneo._

_Bueno, no hay mucho que contar._

_Un beso de_

_Lily_

_P. D.: Patee a un compañero en los cojones. No se quiso pasar conmigo, simplemente llevaba días molestándome y me harte. Luego no digan que no les aviso._

_P.D. 2: El chico está bien, sufrió un paro cardiaco, pero por lo demás está vivo y no le quedo ninguna secuela._

_Así_ _está_ _bien_, pensó Lily al poner el punto final. Ató la carta a su lechuza, la acarició y luego le pidió que hiciera su trabajo. Antes de la cena, fue a la enfermería a cumplir con su castigo.

En una de las tantas camas, yacía James Potter, pálido y sudoroso, pero vivo, y con una bolsa de hielo en la entrepierna. La enfermera Pomfrey no quiso revisar el daño, solo le dio una bolsa con hielo y ya.

- Potter.

James chilló como niña asustada.

- No por favor… otra vez no… no quiero morir… soy demasiado perfecto para morir… - decía el enfermito entre jadeos.

_Mamá no dijo que también pudieran llegar a sufrir alucinaciones…_

- Volveré más tarde – avisó a la enfermera. La señora se mostro de acuerdo.

Había sido un día emocionalmente agotador para la pelirroja. Le dijo la contraseña a la señora Morsa y entró a la torre de Gryffindor. Todos los que estaban allí la miraron y comenzaron a murmurar. _El día aun no acaba_, recordó. Fue a su habitación evitando las miradas poco disimuladas de todos.

Allí se encontraban Mary MacDonald y Lizbeth Scruff le miraban aguantándose la curiosidad, se mordían los labios y se miraban entre sí constantemente. Lily las ignoró olímpicamente.

- Tú pregúntale, es tu amiga – le reprochó Lizbeth.

- No… está muy distante conmigo – murmuró Mary.

Lily las oyó. Se aguantó las ganas de pegarle a Mary.

_Estoy yendo muy lejos… ahora el colegio me conoce por ser la que le pega a los Merodeadores. No no no no. No tiene que ser así, si me tienen en cuenta, tiene que ser por algo importante. Tengo que ignorarlos… _

Lily se prometió que al día siguiente, luego de pedirle disculpas a Potter, iba a poner en marcha su plan de invisibilidad. Tenía que ser invisible como de costumbre, nadie la molestaba, nadie la miraba… extrañaba aquellos días donde todos la ignoraban, no la tomaban, extrañaba aquella tranquilidad. ¡Todo por ser prefecta! Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que todo comenzó cuando la hicieron prefecta. Y Lily sabía –porque se había leído todo la Constitución de Hogwarts – un ataque como el que ella había hecho, merecía un gran castigo, no simplemente pedirle disculpas a Potter… ¡Potter! Él de seguro estaría a favor de que ella dejara de ser prefecta, a él le convenía, la prefecta perfecta Evans dejaría de castigarlo a él, y a sus amiguitos. Y todos salen ganando.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

- Profesora… ¡Es muy injusto! Me hace sentir muy mal no merecer ningún castigo por hacerle pasar tanto dolor a Potter.

Eme McGonagall rió. Lily deseo no haber dicho aquello último.

- Evans, tu aborreces a Potter. – repuso Minerva entre risas.

- Bueno si… - admitió tímidamente Lily, intentando remendar su error. – Pero es su deber castigarme como se debe. Y no me ha castigado.

- Te he dicho que le pidas disculpas al señor Potter. Me parece castigo suficiente – le espetó fríamente a Lily.

- Pero no lo es – contradijo la jovencita. McGonagall sabía a donde quería llegar. – En Código de Prefectos dice que si uno ataca a un alumno de manera salvaje puede llegar a ser echado…

- … dependiendo de la magnitud del ataque. – Completó la profesora molesta, Evans había llegado a donde quería. – Yo también se el Código de Prefectos, Evans.

- No parece – dijo Lily para sí misma.

McGonagall la oyó, pero fingió no haberlo hecho. No quería echar a Lily Evans del cargo de prefecta, lo hacía muy bien, siempre mantenía el orden, castigaba a todos justamente – menos a los Merodeaimbeciles – y era un ejemplo a seguir. No quería echarla por esas razones, y porque era la única para el puesto.

- Ve y pídele disculpas a Potter. Yo arreglare tu castigo con el director.

La pelirroja se fue visiblemente molesta de allí. Ella había esperado salir del despacho de McGonagall sin la insignia de prefecta en el pecho.

- ¡Disculpas a Potter… disculpas a Potter! ¡JA! Cómo si fuera a perdonarme… - murmuraba en el camino hacia la enfermería.

Entró a la enfermería y se encontró con Potter parado, y la enfermera Pomfrey gritándole y empujándole para que volviera a la cama. Pero el chico se resistía e intentaba hacerle entender a la vieja que se encontraba bien.

- Bueno… vete, pero si te mueres en el camino, conste que te avise, niño superdotado.

Lily se aguantó las ganas de reír.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Era notable el recelo en la voz de James.

- Vine a revisar si te has vuelto homosexual.

James se crispó de odio, pero se contuvo y sonrió falsa y sensualmente, imitando a Sirius.

- ¿Quieres que te demuestre cuanto me gustan las mujeres, prefecta?

- Eres peor que Ricky Martin, Potter… pero no vine a discutir tu sexualidad, Potter…

- Mi sexualidad es indiscutible – interrumpió él.

- Si, lo sé – dijó ella maliciosa.

Por supuesto que James captó el doble sentido de la respuesta de Lily, así que su reacción fue automática, acercó a Evans hacía tirando de su suéter, luego él se dejo caer en la cama, haciendo que ella cayera encima.

Demasiada tensión – sexual –, principalmente porque a los dos le gustaba esa posición. Lily miraba de manera ¿expectante?, a Potter, mientras que el chico no dejaba de mirar sus ojos. Había notado que eran muy… verdes.

Era obvio que Potter se lo quería dejar bien claro, pero a Lily no le interesaba en lo mínimo para qué lado tiraba – bueno, de todas manera, Evans estaba seguro de que a James le gustaban las chicas, porque no había sufrido más que un paro cardiaco, porque James tocaba a las mujeres como si… ok, ya basta – cuantas menos palabras cruzara con él, mejor para todos.

- Bueno, lo he captado. – dijo irritada – ¿Me dejas hablar ya?

Mientras caminaban lentamente por los pasillos del colegio, Lily le contó que McGonagall solo le impuesto pedirle disculpas como castigo por haberle pateado en los hijos - _¡Esa bruja!,_ gritó James por la rabia –, que en realidad tendría que dejar de ser prefecta, y ahí es donde encajaba Potter.

- Tienes que exigirle que me castiguen como se debe, ¿comprendes? – James asintió. – Amenázale, dile que hablaras con el director, o que escribirás al Ministerio… algo como eso. – James asintió no muy convencido. Había un punto que no entendía.

- ¿Por qué quieres que si te castiguen?

- Para dejar de ser prefecta.

- ¿Porqué no quieres ser…

- ¿Quieres que no sea prefecta? – James asintió - ¡Entonces colabora!

Acordaron que Potter iría a reclamar el correctivo. Juntos, fueron a Pociones. James se sentó rodeado de sus amigos y "amigas" – nótese las comillas – mientras que Evans se situó atrás, sola como un hongo… como siempre.

Snape, Avery, Mulciber entraron últimos, Lily saludó e invitó a su amigo para que se sentara a su lado, pero él no contestó, simplemente siguió hablando con sus compañeros de casa.

El profesor Slughorn recogió una muestra de las pociones de cada alumno, y dio por terminada la clase. La mitad ya había salido, mientras que la otra mitad guardaba sus cosas ordenadamente. Lily estaba ordenando sus apuntes cuando Severus se sentó a su lado.

- ¿No vas a saludar?

- ¿Ahora me hablas?

El slytherin suspiró.

- Sabes que los de Gryffindor y Slytherin no se llevan… bien. – dijo lentamente, como si le hablara a un niño.

- Lo que tú no quieres saber, es que para mi tu eres Severus, y yo Lily. Nada de Slytherin y Gryffindor por aquí. – le espetó ella mirándole a los ojos, Severus se sintió intimidado y bajo la mirada al pupitre – Pero bueno, se ve que a ti te importa más eso que nuestra amistad así que… con permiso.

La pelirroja se levanto dispuesta a irse. Snape sabía que si Lily cruzaba esa puerta, perdería su amistad por un buen tiempo, así que fue hacía ella y la detuvo antes de que pasara por el umbral.

- Bueno, no volverá a pasar. – prometió.

- Mmm… creó que ya oí eso antes – Lily fingió divagar. – Muéstrame tus manos. – exigió.

- ¿Mis manos? ¿Para qué?

- Muéstrame tus manos.

Snape suspiró, Lily no se dejaba caer. Levanto las manos en señal de rendimiento.

- ¿Me prometes?

- Si.

- Bueno, perdonado.

Claro que Lily no sabía que él estaba cruzando los dedos de los pies.

Juntos salieron de las mazmorras y se dirigieron a la orilla del lago para pasar el rato libre. Más hacía allá, Black, Potter, Pettigrew y Lupin estaban molestando al señor Calamar G. Verlos le hizo recordar algo a Sev.

- ¿Es cierto que le diste en la madre a Potter?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

A Snape se le iluminó el rostro.

- ¿Entonces es verdad?

- Estaba molestándome y no me pude resistir, además de que le di un gusto a mi padre – se excuso desesperadamente.

- Nadie te esta regañando, Lily. – le tranquilizó él. – De seguro se lo merecía.

- ¡Claro que se lo merecía!... Tenías razón, es insoportable.

- Ya lo creó que sí. – concordó él amargamente recordando todos los encontronazos con Potter. En la mayoría Snape había salido humillado.

Black, Pettigrew, y Lupin pasaron por enfrente de ellos, Sirius le lanzó una mirada burlona a Severus, Peter quiso imitarle, pero se asusto, mientras que Lupin saludo a Lily con un movimiento de la cabeza, ignorando a Snape completamente. Potter seguía tirando piedras a agua.

Luego de eso, Snape y Evans siguieron charlando normalmente sobre todo: Clima, vacaciones, familia, materias, calificaciones, futuro, TIMOs, y un montón de cosas más. Hasta que Potter se acercó.

- Adams, ya he…

- Evans, Potter, me apellido Evans. – siseó ella con rabia.

- … hablado McGonagall. – siguió James sin hacerle caso – Dijo que cuando quieras podías ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Y que yo debía estar presente. Así que vamos.

James se agachó para levantar a Lily.

- Dijo que "cuando quieras", no tiene que ser necesariamente ahora, Lily.

- Nadie estaba hablando contigo, Snivellus.

- Tampoco contigo, Porky.

- Vamos, Egrant. – urgió Potter tendiéndole la mano a Lily.

- ¡Es Evans, Potter! – fue Snape quien gritó.

James le ignoró.

- No eres tan ducho sin tus amiguitos cerca, ¿eh?

Severus dio en el punto equivocado.

- ¿Quieres que te demuestre que tan ducho puedo llegar a ser, Quejicus? – desafió Potter sacando su varita.

Snape hizo lo mismo con la suya levantándose al mismo tiempo.

Pareció una eternidad el pequeño momento en el que ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos con odio. Luego se pusieron en posición de defensa – sostenían sus varitas como si fueran a blandir espadas – y esperaron que el contrincante atacara primero. Potter fue el primero en hacerlo.

- ¡_Desmaius_!

- ¡_Crucio_!

Los hechizos chocaron, y los dos estuvieron haciendo fuerza para ganar. Era un duelo igualado.

Lily estaba en shock. Primero, porque estaba presenciando un duelo, segundo, porque su amigo se estaba defendiendo con una Maldición Imperdonable… ella también había usado el Cruciatus, pero no de esa manera… Podía ver, podía percibir que Severus quería torturar a Potter hasta la demencia, de eso no había duda, bastaba con mirarle.

Los dos chicos rompieron la conexión al ver que iban a seguir así. De la varita de Potter salió un rayo rojo, Snape se dispuso a defenderse, pero Lily desvió el hechizo. Sonriendo, Snape quiso aprovechar la oportunidad.

- ¡Protego! – bramó Lily.

El escudo separaba a Potter de Snape, y era muy potente…

- ¡Van a parar ya! Son… son… - las palabras no le salían, la pelirroja sentía que el corazón le latía en la garganta por la adrenalina.

Severus y James no sacaban los ojos de encima. Ambos sentían mucha impotencia al no poder atacarse.

- Voy a sacar el escudo – dijo lentamente, intentado calmar a todos. – Potter, tu iras al despacho de Dumbledore, y me esperas allí.

Miraba a los dos alternativamente. Sacó el encantamiento escudo y…

Ambos fueron muy rápidos. Severus la empujo hacia un costado, y ambos volvieron a atacarse ferozmente.

Lily observaba todo sin saber qué hacer, ella comenzó a desviar los hechizos de ambos, podía desarmarlos, pero sabía que el otro se aprovecharía apenas tuviera la chance. Snape le llevaba ventaja a Potter, porque le salían los hechizos no verbales, Potter solo podía esquivar los hechizos antes eso.

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? _Se preguntaba desesperada.

Snape sonrió, y un rayo de un color extraño salió de su varita. A pesar de no saber de qué hechizo era, Lily tenía el presentimiento de que era malo…

- ¡NO! – gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, se interpuso entre James y Severus.

El hechizo le dio directo en el abdomen. Lily palpó con una mano, y luego miró. Estaba sangrando. Al segundo, se tambaleo y cayó al suelo.

Le dolía, le dolía, muchísimo, parecía que le habían clavado un puñal ardiendo. Quería que todo eso cesara de una vez, podía oler la sangre, su propia sangre… sentía el sabor salado de la sangre… Tenía sangre en la boca. Quería escupirlo, pero no podía, le pesaban los brazos, le pesaba todo el cuerpo, no podía moverse. Y el dolor era demasiado insoportable.

- Yo… Lily… no… - balbuceaba Snape sin poder creer lo que había provocado.

El chico quiso ir hacia Lily, pero Potter reaccionó instintivamente, conjuro el encantamiento _Protego_, se agachó al lado de Lily y le reviso el pulso. Estaba viva. Derramaba lágrimas silenciosamente, y tenía la boca entreabierta, intentaba decir algo, sin duda, pero no podía. El problema es que James no sabía qué hacer… ¿llevarla a la enfermería?, estaba lejos, ¿curarla allí mismo?, no sabía cómo…

- ¡No te le acerques! – bramó a Snape que intentaba pasar por el escudo.

Escúchame – rogó –… puedo curarla. Tan solo déjame… debo curarla.

James dudó. Miró a Severus. Jamás lo había visto tan desesperado, con tanta preocupación. Quitó el encantamiento y le dejó hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, pero no dejo de apuntarle con la varita. Si hacía otra cosa, no dudaría en usar _la_ Maldición Imperdonable.

Mientras Snape cantaba – a eso sonaba – la sangre dejó de fluir, y Lily comenzó a recuperar algo de color. Apenas pudo, se movió y escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca. Estaba demasiado aturdida para pedir explicaciones.

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, tiene que tomar dettani para que no le quede cicatriz.

James asintió y ayudo a Lily a ponerse en pie – no dejó que Severus se le acercase –.

- Tiene que tomar dettani.

* * *

><p>- Dettani es solo para heridas importantes, chico. – cuestionó Madame Pomfrey – Y esto solo es una cortada superficial.<p>

- Bueno… no, no lo es. No sé con que la han herido, pero fue grave al principio, ¡Mire las manchas de sangre! – dijo desesperado. – Pero tiene que tomar dettani para que no le quede cicatriz – insistió.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que fue grave al principio? – inquirió la enfermera.

- ¡¿PUEDE DARLE DETTANI DE UNA PUTA VEZ?

Definitivamente fue grave. La señora Pomfrey le dejo la poción a Evans, y se fue a avisar a McGonagall.

La herida de Evans era tan solo un raspón grande en ese momento. Bebió dicha cosa – dettani – y empezó a cicatrizar rápidamente hasta no quedar ni una manchita en su piel. Estaba físicamente recuperada. Pero Lily se sentía aturdida y mareada.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- ¿Tu estas bien?

_Me ha tratado bien, es mal, pero muy mal…_

- Sobreviviré – le respondió James. - ¿No te duele nada, Evans?

- Te has aprendido mi apellido. – comentó como quien habla del clima.

- Tampoco olvidare el de la lagartija de Snape – dijo James apretando los dientes de la rabia contenida.

A Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, que intento disimular.

- ¿Dónde está él ahora?

- No importa… ¿No necesitas nada? ¿Comida, ropa… algo?

A la pelirroja le sorprendía mucho la amabilidad de Potter. De hecho, necesitaba algo en ese momento…

- Un vaso de agua me vendría bien.

James sonrió y fue al despacho de la enfermera a buscar agua.

- ¡Lily!

Severus Snape entró en la enfermería corriendo hacía la cama de Evans. James se quedo quietito, escuchando.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Qué fue eso que usaste?

El silencio de Snape expresó que no esperaba ni quería responder a esa pregunta. Lily estaba dispuesto a saberlo, ella había sido la víctima.

- Respóndeme, Severus – Snape siguió en silencio, evitando la mirada acusadora de Evans - ¿Era magia negra?

Lily – y James esperando en la oficina de Madame Pomfrey – esperaban la respuesta. El silencio de Snape equivalió a un sí. Luego de eso no hubo más palabras por un buen rato. James estaba a punto de salir cuando la conversación se reanudo.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- ¿Debería? – preguntó ella ácidamente.

- No – respondió él cabizbajo – Pero necesito un gran favor tuyo, Lily.

Snape espero a que ella dijera algo, pero Evans se limitó a mirarle.

- No le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, por fa…

- ¡¿Qué dices?

- Escucha, si los profesores se enteran, lo mínimo que harán es expulsarme. Y yo no quiero irme de Hogwarts, es mi único hogar. – Por un momento, Lily sintió pena por él al oír eso – Tu conoces mi situación, Lily.

Lily sabía lo mal que la pasaba Severus en su casa… pero esto era grande. No es que quisiera contárselo a los profesores solo porque ella había salido lastimada sino que pudo haberle sucedido a cualquiera. Si Snape se peleara con otra persona, usaría ese hechizo, y otra persona podría salir lastimada… incluso un profesor… No, Lily no quería ni pensarlo.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso.

- Lily por favor… - imploró.

Pero ella estaba decidida. Y Severus la conocía muy bien, por eso sabía que ella estaba dispuesta.

- No quería llegar a esto. – sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a la prefecta. – Escucha bien lo que voy a decir, porque solo lo diré una vez. Si se lo cuentas a alguien… aparecerás ahogada en el Lago Negro… misteriosamente…

- ¡No serías capaz…! – chilló Lily escandalizada.

Snape lanzo un rayo verde hacía una ventana, matando a un pajarito que rondaba por allí. Lily se quedó boquiabierta.

A James se le cayó el jarro de agua que había estado sosteniendo mientras escuchaba… el ruido de los vidrios haciéndose añicos alarmó a Snape, que se fue corriendo de la enfermería. Potter salió corriendo, dispuesto a matarlo, pero no estaba. Fue corriendo hacia la puerta, pero a mitad del camino, Lily le llamó.

- Por favor… no me dejes sola.

Debía escoger entre ir a matar a Snape, o quedarse a hacerle compañía a Lily: no pudo negarse a aquella mirada.

* * *

><p>La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba completamente vacía, ya que todos los alumnos estaban en clases. James Potter y Lily Evans habían decidido saltarse todo el día debido al acontecimiento de la mañana.<p>

- Potter, no estoy inválida. Puedo pasar yo sola.

James se sonrojó. Se había acostumbrado muy rápido a tratar a Evans con gentileza, cuando generalmente, la trataba como a un bicho, como una indeseable, como una piedra en su zapato, como una molestia, como la chica más insoportable, como un extraterrestre, etc.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Por enésima vez: ¡SI!

Pero Lily no le correspondía con el mismo grado de amabilidad. Está bien que Potter se preocupaba por ella, pero se estaba volviendo un pesado. Aunque a James no le molestaba en absoluto que ella le gritara o le tomara por estúpido, de hecho, le divertía.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y si le raptaron los OVNIs?<p>

- Cállate Peter, no seas idiota, esa cosas no existen, ¿verdad que no, Remus? – preguntó Canuto con poca convicción.

- No, no existen.

- ¿Lo ves? – se mofó el pelinegro. – Por cierto… ¿Qué es un OMVI?

Los tres merodeadores se encontraban en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que impartía un tipo llamado Lenny… era el mejor profesor que habían tenido hasta ahora, el tipo, además de ser experto en la materia, también era estrella de rock y siempre contaba a Sirius la historia de alguna de sus conquistas. Sirius estaba sacando algunas ideas gracias a él. Según él, nadie se iba a salvar… y era verdad.

- Seguro que esa chiflada de Libby…

- Lily – corrigió Lunático.

- Como sea, esa y Quejicus tienen algo que ver, ellos estaban allí cerca. ¡No debimos dejarlo solo!

- ¿Y saltarnos las clases? ¡Ni hablar!

Sirius maldijo no tener ningún de esos felenotos de los muggles.

Canuto y Lunatico discutieron durante todo el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor sobre si saltarse o no la próxima clase para buscar a Cornamenta. Remus terminó ganando la discusión, ya que pasaron por el agujero del retrato, y vieron a James siendo golpeado por Lily Evans con un cojín.

- … SUCIO, DEPRAVADO! ¡La próxima que me mires te arranco los ojos, imbécil!

James saludó a sus amigos con un movimiento de la mano, y siguió intentando huir de la pelirroja, que en verdad tenía la intención de arrancarle los ojos al chico.

- ¿Ves Remus? Te dije que Lizzy tenía algo que ver. Mira, lo quiere matar.

- Se me hace ella tiene sus razones. – murmuró el rubio.

- ¿La detenemos? – preguntó Sirius mirándose las uñas.

- Sería conveniente.

Lupin y Black persiguieron a la posible asesina por toda la Sala Común hasta Remus se interpuso entre Lily y James, y Sirius agarró por atrás a la prefecta.

- ¡Tú no me toques!

Sirius – recordando que a ella no le gusta que la toquen, y por el bienestar de su anatomía – la soltó. Ella se pasó la mano por sus hombros, por donde Sirius le había agarrado, y sacudió como si él le hubiera dejado mugre.

- A ver, Lily, ¿qué mal te hizo James ahora?

- ¡Nacer! El simple hecho de haber nacido ya es una maldición para…

- ¡Solo le dije que tenía un bonito trasero! – interrumpió bruscamente James defendiéndose. – Un simple cumplido, nada más. Y se puso como loca.

- Ooooh, y ponerme la mano encima también se considera un simple cumplido, ¿verdad, imbécil?

- Bueno, muchas chicas lo consideran…

Lily se volvió a abalanzar sobre Potter, pero no lo logró del todo por Lupin de por medio.

- James… ¿Tu te haces… o eres estúpido de nacimiento? – preguntó Lunatico insinuando una sonrisa. Potter le miró con irritación – Lily no es Meryweather.

- ¡Claro que no es Caroline! – saltó Sirius – Caroline esta y buena… y Adams – le miró de arriba abajo evaluativamente – bueno, hay mucha diferencia.

- Si – concordó Lily. – La diferencia es que Merryweather es una trola. Y yo no.

Lily se fue cabreada a su habitación.

- Bueno, ¿tú no estudias o qué? – preguntó Remus a James cuando vio que este se había puesto cómodo en un sofá.

- No, hoy no, Remusin. Saltarse clases de vez en cuando es saludable.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó Peter con sus pequeños ojos de rata brillándole.

Peter salió de la Sala de Gryffindor arrastrado por Remus, quien saludó a James sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y murmurando quien sabe qué.

- ¿Entonces… el trasero de Edems, eh? ¿Qué tal esta?

- Mejor que el de Merryweather – le aseguró Potter a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Lily había tenido otro día emocionalmente agotador… más que el anterior. Y eso que apenas era mediodía. Se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos. Cayó dormida al instante.<p>

Despertó horas después, el cielo se estaba completamente oscuro.

- Has faltado a clases. – comentó Mary. Su compañera nunca lo había hecho a menos que fuera de vida o muerte, pero allí estaba, acostada en su cama.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando por la ventana. Mary rechinó los dientes, le tenía hasta los ovarios que Lily le tratara de esa manera, principalmente porque sus notas bajaban, pero eso no le importaba, le molestaba que Lily le ignorase. Cierto que había contado un par de cosillas de Black y a Potter, pero tampoco era para tanto.

- Lily ¿por qué me ignoras?

_No debo pegarle, no debo pegarle, no debo…_

- ¡Lily háblame! – chilló Mary.

- Te ignoro para no golpearte, estúpida. – le contestó la prefecta aguantándose la rabia.

Mary no se esperaba que ella le respondiera así… una pequeña parte – muy pequeña para dejar claro – sentía enojo, ya que Lily le había llamado estúpida. Pero se sentía confundida más que nada.

- Pero… ¿porqué?

A Lily se le tensaron todos los músculos, quería pegarle a Mary, ¿cómo se dignaba a preguntar eso? La pelirroja se acomodo sentada en su cama para poder mirar bien a su compañera de cuarto.

- ¿Crees que no se qué hablabas de mal de mí a mis espaldas? – siseó entre dientes, quería descargar toda la rabia acumulada – Oí todo lo que le contaste a esos dos de mi familia, llamaste a mi madre ebria. ¿Cómo crees que te debo tratar después de eso?

La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar, Lily le había oído, Lily estaba furiosa… entonces Mary comenzó a asustarse, porqué Lily estaba furiosa con ella, y ambas sabían que la pelirroja era capaz de transformarla en rata si quisiera, Mary no era tan habilidosa.

Mary soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Yo… solo estaba bromeando, je je.

- ¡Si claro! – exclamó Lily sarcásticamente – Y decirle deformidad a mi hermana también es fue una broma, ¿verdad? ¿Qué otra cosa anduviste diciendo de mi, eh?

La chica, más pálida que un fantasma, no supo que contestar. Evans respiro para tranquilizarse, no debía descargar su ira con Mary, ya que ella no tenía la culpa de todo.

- Ahora lo sabes, MacDonald. Mejor que te ignore a que te pegue.

Lily, tomó unos rollos de pergamino, tinta y su pluma, se levantó y fue hacía la puerta. Antes de dejar salir por la puerta, advirtió a Mary:

- Mejor cuida tu lengua si no quieres inflarte, otra vez.

La Sala Común no estaba repleta como de costumbre, Evans miró el reloj que estaba encima de la chimenea, eran casi las diez de la noche. De seguro Lupin no estaría durmiendo todavía. Fue hacía la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de los chicos. Buscó la puerta correcta… supo cuál era. Una puerta tenía varios carteles que rezaban: "Clases particulares de sexo" – aquello tenía que ser obra de Black, segurísimo – "Para vos, no hay como la mía" "Sirius, el hombre" "Estoy saliendo con tu novia, y qué?" y muchas cosas más que Lily no quiso leer. Golpeó la puerta una vez y esperó.

- ¡PELIRROJA!

James dio una paso hacía Lily con la intención de abrazarle, ella retrocedió alarmada. El chico recordó que a ella no le gustaba que le tocasen…

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó alegremente intentando olvidar el reciente momento incomodo.

- ¿Está Lupin?

- Oh – murmuró algo decepcionado. - ¡Lunático!

Él había creído que Lily había ido a verle. Remus apareció.

- Hola – saludó amablemente.

- Lupin, ¿me prestas todo lo que dieron hoy? – urgió yendo directo al grano.

Al cabo cuatro segundos, Remus le estaba entregando sus apuntes a Lily. Entre todo el desastre que era la habitación, James estaba buscando pergamino y tinta.

- ¡Espérame, voy contigo! – gritó mientras revolvía su baúl.

- Te quise prestar mis apuntes hace rato pero no quisiste. – sermoneaba Lupin – ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo a…? – James le lanzó un zapato para que cerrara la boca.

Finalmente, James encontró lo que buscaba y siguió a Evans.

Llevaba más de media hora explicándole cómo funciona la televisión. No era que Potter no entendiera, era que se negaba a entender que lo enchufes funcionaban al conectarlos a una toma de corriente. Pero Lily no sabía que James hacía la misma pregunta a cada rato solo para observarla con más atención.

Él tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, que iban desde donde había estado en todo esos años, a porque era tan rara. Porque Potter la consideraba la chica más rara que había visto hasta ahora.

- Evans.

- ¿Mmm? – murmuró ella si dejar de escribir.

- ¿Por qué eras amiga de Snivellus?

La prefecta paró de escribir por un momento, se paso una mano por su cabello, haciendo que cayera, tapándole el rostro. Siguió escribiendo, pero Potter pudo ver que apretaba con demasiada fuerza su pluma, y que unas gotas caían en el pergamino.

- Lamento incomodarte – soltó Potter sin pensar. Él nunca había pedido disculpas por eso, pero había descubierto que a pesar del rostro duro y actitud altiva que solía demostrar, Evans era sensible.

Los minutos transcurrieron en completo silencio. Hasta que Lily levantó el rostro, su nariz y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, y las lagrimas habían dejado surcos por su pecoso rostro. James pensó que la había cagado, se sentía terriblemente incomodo. Él siempre le había dado "el discurso" a las chicas a las que le dejaba luego de un par de días juntos, y con eso se solucionaba. Pero "el discurso" no le serviría de nada con ella, ya que la situación era completamente distinta. Nunca había tenido amigas, él era creyente en que la amistad entre mujeres y hombres no era posible.

- No debería estar llorando. – musitó ella para sus adentros – Tenía que haberlo previsto, ¿sabes? Severus siempre estuvo obsesionado con la magia negra… hace poco hubo un ataque cerca de mi casa, seguro que fue él.

Lily parecía hablar más para sí misma que para Potter.

- No deberías estar llorando – concordó James.

- Fue mi único amigo – las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus sonrosadas mejillas – por eso me duele. Me decepciona mucho sus decisiones. Nunca creí que se hubiera vuelto mortifago…

Al instante, deseó no haber dicho aquello último. Potter se había quedado rígido por un momento, y luego, se levantó yendo a la salida de la sala común. Lily intentó detenerlo, pero Potter no iba a detenerse. Lo persiguió, pero lo único que consiguió fue que James le gritase. Si no podía prevenir, entonces iba a curar. Recordó que había dejado su varita en la mesa, el grito de James despertó a muchos Gryffindors, que ahora curioseaban. A ella eso le importo poco y nada, tenía que detenerlo antes de que se matasen.

Potter estaba intentado destruir una pared, que era la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin. Lo retuvo, amenazándolo con la mirada… pero Potter vio la vacilación en sus ojos verdes. Entonces, Sirius Black apareció y comenzó a pelear con Snape, quien había salido de su sala común. Potter se unió, y Lily, en su desesperación, se paro en medio del pasillo, deteniéndolo por un momento. Severus, aprovechando la distracción, lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_ que pasó rozándole a ella, directo a Black… que el pelinegro supo desviar. Lily le desarmó, desmayó y ató rápidamente… pero los tres profesores ya habían visto lo que sucedió.

* * *

><p>Hola a tods. Primero que todo, mis excusas: estuve dos semanas de vacaciones en el campo… y las vacas no traen Wi-Fi. Y hace días que volví, no actualice por el colegio, que ahora me tiene demasiado atareada. Además, hay que cuidar la vida diaria, mi computadora no funciona - estoy en el techo de mi casa con una netbook - me entenderán. Lo compenso, o al menos lo intento, con este cap largo.<p>

Pero acá estoy, deleitándome con el soundtrack de la parte 2. En este momento estoy escuchando "Statues" – mi favorito, luego "Severus and Lily" –. Tengo que admitir que después de haber visto la peli, deje de tenerle _tanta_ ojeriza a Snape (ya no lo hago quedar como un mugriento, bueno, no lo hago perfecto, pero lo dejo mejor) – cosa que no pasaba cuando leía todos los libros una y otra vez – y también admito que (SPOILERAZO) se me escapo una lagrima en la escena donde Snape llora y abraza a Lily ya muerta.

No los aburro más con mis momentos de debilidad. Espero leerlos en los reviews, quisiera que me den su opinión, ya que este capítulo no me gusto como quedo… pero no lo pienso cambiar, ya que de todas las veces que lo escribí, esta me pareció algo pasable.

**Eva**


	5. Crush

**Disclaimer**: los personajes le pertenecen a **JotaKá** (**J. K. Rowling**, para los que no me entienden). Mientras que otros que ustedes no conozcan, son míos.

**Advertencia**: puede haber algo de asqueroso sentimentalismo diabético.

* * *

><p><strong>Crush<strong>

_¿Qué me diría papá si dejo Hogwarts? ¿Y mamá? Mmm… ¿Y Petunia? Seguro que ella se reiría de mí, y me lo echaría en cara todo el tiempo._

Pero cayó en la cuenta de que no le importaba que le fueran a decir, simplemente quería dejar el colegio. Se sentía demasiado sola para poder aguantar más.

_Debo pensar con la cabeza. Si dejo Hogwarts, no seré una bruja completa en el mundo mágico. Y en el mundo muggle no seré nadie… no tengo estudios secundarios, ni la preparatoria… Y Petunia será bailarina profesional y yo nada…_

Y recordó los días en que iba a practicar ballet con su hermana, hacía unos pocos años. Pero luego recordó la razón por la cual lo dejo para empezar con el boxeo.

_Puedo vivir del boxeo y el ballet._

Se vio a si misma levantando un gran trofeo, mientras su padre le levantaba el otro brazo, y toda la gente alrededor del cuadrilátero gritaba y vitoreaba por ella. Todo eso desapareció para verse a sí misma bailando en el teatro Ateneo mientras las personas observaban fascinados.

Le gustó ese futuro. Así que decidió ponerlo en marcha.

* * *

><p>M. McGonagall entró a la oficina de Dumbledore seguida por su más predilecta, perfecta, hermosa – nah, esa la tachamos por ahora –, inteligente, pelirroja, ruda, pecosa alumna.<p>

- Malos días, señoritas – saludó Dumbledore con su sonrisa de niño – Podría decir _Buenos_… pero esta demasiado gris.

- Me gusta la lluvia – masculló Lily.

- Ah, entonces buenos días.

La profesora puso los ojos en blanco antes esa conversación, e indicó a Lily que se sentara.

- Director, después de haberme asegurado mil veces que no se sentía preparada, mi alumna decidió rendir sus exámenes TIMO's. – explicó McGonagall acerca de la no tan inesperada visita de Lily a la oficina. Minerva le dedicó una mirada de "Extraño, ¿no?" a su colega.

El profesor meditó en silencio por un segundo hasta finalmente decir:

- Bien.

- ¡¿Cómo qué bien? – exclamó la profesora sin contenerse.

- Contactare al Ministerio para avisarles de este caso especial. – decía mientras escribía una carta – Le avisaremos cuando estén aquí, señorita Evans. Así que mientras tanto… - hizo una pausa para darle la carta a una lechuza – practique. Puede retirarse.

Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall vieron a Lily Evans irse del despacho de este primero cerrando la puerta tras sí.

- Por supuesto que está afectada por la situación, Minerva. – habló antes que ella al ver la mirada furica de de ella – ¿Tú no te sentirías mal al perder a un amigo?

- Comprendo que se sienta mal por el chico Snape… pero a Evans se le antojo dar los TIMOS ahora solo para dejar Hogwarts, Albus. No está pensando con la cabeza, y eso me preocupa.

- ¿Crees que por pensar con el corazón, cometerá errores, Minerva?

La profesora asintió.

- Equivocarse es de humanos, y que Lily sea una bruja no significa que haya dejado de ser humana. – McGonagall se sintió mal, por ser una insensible – Además, luego de tanto tiempo pensando con la cabeza, a Lily Evans le vendría bien dejarse llevar.

McGonagall estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Dumbledore, con una sonrisa picara terminó la conversación diciendo:

- A lo mejor terminara aprendiendo cosas que no se enseñan aquí.

Su colega quiso discutir ese punto, pero la tertulia ya había acabado.

* * *

><p>- Creo que ha quedado muy afectada – murmuró el chico alto de ojos dorados.<p>

- ¿Afectada? ¿Por él? – preguntó asqueado el de cabello azabache y gafas.

- Debería estar feliz al librarse de semejante mierda – escupió con rabia otro chico de cabello negro, largo y misteriosos ojos grises.

- Cierto, muy cierto – corroboró un gordito rubio con su voz jadeante.

Durante un largo momento, ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada. Estaban preocupados por Lily Evans – alguno más que el otro –.

- Yo la he visto sentada cerca del Lago Negro, cuando no hay clases va allí. – dijo una voz femenina incorporándose a la conversación. – Creo que si le sentó muy mal todo esto. – murmuró apenada – Pero no me atrevo a acercarme a ella, está enojada conmigo.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala común de Gryffindor, donde los cinco se encontraban en ese momento, mientras todos estaban en el Gran Salón desayunando.

- ¿Esa no es Lily?

Los cuatro restantes se amontonaron en la ventana para ver mejor lo que Remus apuntaba. Un punto rojo era lo único que se veía a través de la lluvia. La inconfundible cabellera roja de Evans.

- Si, si es ella. Iré a hablarle. – Anunció James.

* * *

><p>Mary tuvo razón, Lily se iba a sentar a orillas del Lago Negro siempre que podía. Aunque estuviera lloviendo, la pelirroja estaba allí. A pesar de las gotas de las gotas de lluvia en su rostro, James supo que ella estaba llorando, tenía la nariz, los labios y las mejillas más coloradas de lo normal. Otra vez, Potter no sabía qué hacer en esa situación.<p>

- Hola.

Lily bajo la mirada, no quería que le viera llorando – aunque se confiaba en que no se notaría – porque le hacía sentir indefensa y débil. Sintió que Potter se sentaba su lado.

- Evans… - pero James no supo que decir. Se sentía un idiota allí sentado y sin saber que hacer o decirle.

Luego de un buen rato, encontró las palabras adecuadas.

- Deberías estar feliz.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella haciéndose la incomprendida, aunque sabía que es lo que él iba a decir.

- De librarte de Snape.

Podría gritarle, podría patearle y hechizarlo. Pero no se sentía lo suficientemente bien para hacerlo. No tenía ganas de enfurecerse, no ese día.

- Tú no lo entiendes.

- ¿Qué no entiendo? – preguntó James con un tono de impotencia en su voz. Lily se quedó en silencio, le sorprendió la facilidad con la que Potter se desesperaba – Podrías explicármelo, ¿sabes? – replico mordazmente.

Otro silencio incomodo. Habían pasado tantos que ya no había un número para seguir contando.

Parecía que Lily se devanaba los sesos para buscar una respuesta. Pero en realidad, se debatía entre decírselo o no. Bueno, se decidió por decírselo, total, en unos años no volvería a ver a Potter, ni sus burlas, ni nada. Podría aguantarse dos años de fastidios por su parte, ¿verdad?

- Él era mi único amigo.

James se quedo mudo.

- Vamos, puedes reírte, no te golpeare ni nada por el estilo. – dijo ella en voz baja mientras levantaba la mirada.

- Yo puedo ser tu amigo.

- ¿Eh?

_¡Esto debe ser una joda para Showmatch! ¿Potter me dijo eso? ¿James Potter?_

James suspiró. Aquellas palabras eran difíciles de decir por segunda vez, le daba mucho pudor, pero sin embargo, lo volvió a decir. Lily comenzó a pensar en esa remota posibilidad… no, no podía ser, aquello era de lo más raro, ¿ser amiga de James Potter? Él nunca había sido amigo de ninguna chica, nunca…

_¡Increíble! Me quiere engañar incluso ahora._

- ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué dices?

_Idiota, no caeré en tu jueguito de hacerte pasar por mi amigo._

- No lo creo, Potter.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó ofuscado, era extraño que ella no lo quisiera de amigo. En realidad, le sorprendía y molestaba que le rechazara, así es James.

- Porque tú – le apunto con un dedo – y yo – a punto a sí misma –, no podríamos ser amigos. Es prácticamente imposible. Tú eres… - pensó en las palabras adecuadas – la personificación de todo lo que yo detesto. Y supongo que soy lo mismo para ti, así que, simplemente no.

James le miró con fastidio. Fue allí con una buena intención, pero Evans terminó cagando todo. _¿No podría simplemente decir que si y ya?_

- Bien – se levantó y le dedico una mirada dura – ¡Bien!

Se alejó de allí echando humo por las orejas.

* * *

><p>Remus, Peter, Sirius y Mary vieron asomados por la ventana como el manchón borroso que era James se acercó al punto rojo que era Lily.<p>

- ¿Qué le estará diciendo? – preguntó Mary.

Ninguno de los tres les contestó. ¿Qué diría James a una chica triste y desolada? _Lo siento, lo de ayer fue un polvo genial, pero_ tú y yo… _no funcionara, créeme, algún día encontraras a alguien mejor que yo _– James se estaría carcajeando mentalmente por eso ultimo – _y serás feliz. Pero no yo. Así qué, por favor, no me llames, no me busques, ni siquiera me mires… a menos que quieras otro buen revolcón, eso si te podre dar, pero nada más. Gracias, fue un placer a costarme contigo._

Si, solía decirles eso a las chicas tristes y desoladas. Y lo peor – que es lo mejor para James – era que a las chicas no les importaba lo pasado, todas terminaban volviéndole a pedir un revolcón. Pero esa iba a ser la excepción, porque Lily…

En el mismo momento, el mismo pensamiento se cruzó por los tres merodeadores: Lily nunca había pasado por la cama de James.

Desde allí arriba, vieron que el manchón oscuro se quedo quieto cerca de donde Lily se encontraba. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que James volvió a moverse de su lugar, volviendo al castillo. Los cuatro adolescentes se alejaron de la ventana y se acomodaron en los sillones, deseosos de saber que habían hablado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntaron los cuatro gryffindors al verle entrar por el retrato.

- ¡Argh!

Se fue a su habitación.

- ¿No hablaran con él? – preguntó Mary.

Pero ninguno le contestó, lo conocían lo suficientemente bien para saber que lo soltaría antes de explotar. Los tres habían desparecido de la sala Común. Habían bajado a desayunar.

_Vaya amigos_, pensó ella. Aunque luego la imagen de Lily se le vino a la mente.

* * *

><p><em>Estupida Evans. Siempre tiene que cagarme todo. Hasta la amistad. Se cree que le rogare por su amistad… ¡JA! Espera sentada, Zanahoria, así no te cansas. Mmm… Zanahoria… la molestare con eso.<em>

James siguió teniendo esos pensamientos acerca de Evans, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad, simplemente estaba pensando _en_ Evans.

_Soy un idiota. _

Quiso pensar en otras cosas, pero su mente siempre volvía a lo mismo: Lily Zanahoria Evans.

_Él era mi único amigo._

¿Cómo era posible? Nadie en el mundo tenía UN solo amigo. No se podía ser tan Forever Alone.

_Él era mi único amigo._

Ella estuvo llorando por Snape… ¡Por Snape! ¿Quién podría llorar por Snape?

_Él era mi único amigo._

Había sido amiga de Snape… ¿Por qué?

_Pudiendo tener como amigo a cualquiera – a mi – ella fue amiga de Snivellus… ¿Por qué? _

Buscando la respuesta a ese por qué, James se dio cuenta de que encontraba a Evans como una chica diferente y fascinante: pudiendo tener a cualquier persona de amigo, ella prefirió únicamente a Snape. Si Evans se lo propusiera, podría a tener a cualquier chico rendido a sus pies, pero no lo hacía. Ella simplemente seguía usando esas ropas holgadas que le hacían ver grande de cuerpo y pequeña de rostro, a pesar de que James sabía de que Lily tenía buen cuerpo – lo comprobó viendo y mirándole el trasero –. Si Lily quisiera, lo tendría a él, a Sirius, incluso a Remus, babeando por ella, pero Lily no quería… ¿Por qué?

Simple: Lily era diferente y fascinante.

Y Potter tuvo otra revelación: Lentamente, estaba cayendo rendido a Lily…

_No no no no no no no no . ¿Yo? ¿James Potter? ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? ¿De la rata de biblioteca? ¿De esa…_ - buscó la palabra adecuada – _nerd? Podrá tener un lindo trasero, ojos muy verdes, cabello muy rojo y suave… ¡Pero jamás! Oye bien esto, consciencia, ¡jamás me enamorare! Y si algún día lo hago, no será de esa tonta que ignora mi amistad para llamar mi atención, cosa que por cierto, no está funcionando. De hecho, iré ahora mismo a decírselo._

Se levantó de la cama y revolvió su baúl en busca del mapa. Lo desdobló y miró en él… _Alguien podrá agarrarlo algún día, debemos pensar en alguna contraseña,_ pensó mientras buscaba en el pedazo de pergamino, la motita con la inscripción de Lily Evans en él. Y la encontró, seguía en el lago, pero con alguien a su lado: Severus Snape.

Sin siquiera guardar el mapa de nuevo en su baúl, salió disparado de su habitación.

* * *

><p>- Lily… - Él esperó que ella dijera algo, pero la chica no lo hizo – yo quisiera que aclaremos algunas cosas.<p>

Ella le miró a los ojos, Severus se sintió pequeño y débil. Por alguna razón, la mirada de Lily le afectaba de esa manera. Bueno, no _por_ alguna razón, sino, por _esa_ razón.

- Supongo que ya no somos amigos. – murmuró afligido, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

- Supones bien. – su voz era distante.

El silencio reino por varios minutos.

- Bien. Podrías… recordarme por qué.

Lily estuvo un rato en silencio, hasta que finalmente respondió.

- Bueno… podríamos seguir siendo amigos, Severus – este se tensó por ese pequeño detalle, ella no le llamaba así –… sé que no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer, pero no puedo ser amiga de un Mortifago, y no trates de negarlo – advirtió cuando él estuvo a punto de hacerlo –. Sé que tú estuviste en esos ataques cerca de casa, te vi. Hice como si no lo hubiera hecho, fingí que seguías siendo el de siempre…

- Sigo siendo el de siempre – susurró acongojado.

- … pero lo que sucedió ayer…- siguió ignorándole – ya no puedo seguir fingiendo. Ese hechizo que usaste contra mí…

- Contra Potter.

- ¡Da igual contra quien! Era magia negra. Y luego atacaste a matar a Sirius…

Snape le miro con rabia.

- ¿Desde cuándo esos dos te importan tanto? Potter y Sirius. ¿Por qué le llamas Sirius?

- Sirius Black. Me interrumpiste. – dijo con frialdad – No intentes desviar el tema por otro lado.

Él se mordió el labio para no decir nada más.

- Simplemente digo… que no puedo, ni quiero – agregó Lily – ser amiga de un Mortífago.

- Podemos seguir siendo amigos a pesar de que yo…

Lily rió con incredulidad y burla.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Un seguidor de Voldemort – Severus dio un respingo al oír ese nombre – y una muggle… amigos? ¿Me estas jodiendo? Dime, ¿tu Lord aceptara que seas amigo de… una escoria de mierda como yo? Porque eso es lo que soy yo para él y sus fans: Mierda, hija de muggles. – dijo con voz filosa, siseante.

Él estuvo a punto a decir algo, pero no pudo seguir mintiéndole a ella y a sí mismo. Él ya había elegido un camino en el que definitivamente Lily debía ser excluida. Se consoló a si mismo pensando que al menos ella no saldría lastimada. Severus deseó no haber iniciado la conversación, haberlo dejado todo como estaba. Se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero Lily le detuvo preguntándole:

- ¿Fui una mala amiga contigo? ¿Te falle? ¿Te hice algo malo? ¿Cómo terminamos así?

Lily intentaba mostrarse fría, neutral, pero aún así, supo que él sabía que la respuesta de aquella pregunta le afectaría.

- No. Fuiste la mejor. Y… en verdad lo siento, Lily. – dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

- Yo también lo siento, Sev.

Snape se alejó del lago a grandes pasos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas regresar en el tiempo para cambiarlo todo.

Y te quiero, Lily. Fue lo que en realidad quiso decirle, pero no se atrevió, nunca se atrevió.

Recordó las palabras que Dumbledore le dijo al avisarle que no iba a ser expulsado, y que no recibiría ningún castigo. Cuando se lo dijo, pensó que era un viejo chiflado, pero ahora lo comprendía: _Tú_ _te_ _castigaste_ _a_ _ti_ _mismo_.

* * *

><p>Cuando un chico ve a una chica llorar, piensa que debe consolarla, o dejarla sola, que debe llorar, que puede aprovecharse de ella, etc. Pero James solo pensaba en lo bonita que se veía Lily Evans al llorar… que le gustaba muchísimo ver esa parte de ella que no era ni ruda, ni calculadora, ni… loca.<p>

_No voy a admitir que también se ve bien cuando es ruda. _

_Ni que me gusta en cualquier faceta._

_No voy a admitir que me enamore de ella._

JAJA. James Potter: Fail. Consciencia: Epic Win.

* * *

><p>Puede que parezca cualquier cosa, pero será importante en capítulos venideros.<p>

Y acá van mis excusas: mi PC no prendía, se le quemo la fuente – maldito cachivache, ¡TE ODIO COMPUTADORA DE MIER…! -, escribí este chapter de a poco, ya que me costó horrores, por la falta de inspiración.

La amistad no se puede terminar por hacerle dicho "sangre sucia"… o Snape hablaba mal a espaldas de Lily, o Lily era una gilipollas amargadísima. Pero bueno, como no hay mucha información sobre su personalidad, aquí está mi versión de Lily Evans, y de la historia en la época de Los Merodeadores. Así que aquí, Snape hizo mucho más para perder su amistad.

Besos con sabor a Jace Wayland… ok no.

**Eva**.

P.D: Tengo el prox cap listo, vuelvo a la comedia.


	6. Buscando a Lily

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes conocidos no son míos – le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, para que te vayas enterando –, así que no me vengan con problemas legales. Los míos son… míos, y no te los presto.

* * *

><p><strong>Buscando a Lily<strong>

Lily se despertó y levantó al amanecer. Sus compañeras – Mary y Lizbeth – dormían plácidamente, como la pelirroja esperaba. Fue al baño, se lavó la cara, los dientes, tomó sus cosas y se fue. En la sala Común no había nadie - ¿conocen a algún gryffindor que se levante a las seis y cuarto de la mañana? Además de Oliver Wood, claro –, el fuego en la chimenea ya estaba encendido. Lily salió por el agujero del retrato, y se alejo de la torre de su casa oyendo a la señora Gorda roncar como tractor viejo.

_Tal vez solo fueron rumores, Lils. _

_Tendré que comprobarlo._

_¡Pero si no es verdad, tendrás que usar un aula cualquiera… te destrozaras los pies!_

_Mis pies ya están destrozados, cállate._

Allí se acabo la charla mental.

Finalmente llegó al séptimo piso. Según había escuchado del novio de sexto de Lizbeth Scruff, había una habitación que aparecía cuando uno lo necesitaba. Bien, ella necesitaba un lugar donde practicar sin que nadie le molestase.

_Ese mocoso dijo que es aquí_. Lily miró la pared, donde ni siquiera había una mancha de humedad. La pelirroja pudo oír la risa burlona de su sentido común. _Maldita sea, y con lo que necesito un lugar donde poder practicar. _Miró a la pared con pena, y comenzó a alejarse de ese corredor deseando encontrar un buen aula para ejercitar. Estando a punto de salir de ese pasillo, escucho un ruido, como si unas piedras se estuvieran derrumbando a lo lejos. Miró hacía atrás, y no vio nada derrumbándose, solo una puerta reduciéndose en la pared antes vacía…

La pelirroja corrió hacía allí, esperando que la puerta se hiciera más grande para volver a un tamaño normal, pero la puerta seguía achicándose. Desesperada, Lily pensó en qué debía hacer para que la entrada a la habitación no desapareciera. Y como si fuera un _clic_ en su mente, recordó que el novio de Lizbeth Scruff había dicho: cuando uno lo necesitara. _Bien, necesito un salón de ballet… no, necesito un salón de ballet donde nadie pueda molestarme_. Lo pensó muchas veces, y para su agrado, la puerta comenzó a hacerse grande hasta tener el tamaño normal.

Ella miró ambos lados del pasillo, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, y entró.

* * *

><p>- ¡Peter! ¡HAS TAPADO EL BAÑO OTRA VEZ! – Chilló Lunático encolerizado.<p>

El aludido se despertó malhumorado, odiaba que le hicieran levantarse temprano, más si era para hacer limpieza.

- ¡Ya voy! – gritó tapándose el rostro con la almohada.

- ¡Cállense y dejen dormir! – gruñó Sirius tirándole a Remus lo primero que agarró de su mesita de luz: un par de medias sucias.

En venganza, Lupin le tiró un vaso de agua fría. Y así terminaron despiertos los tres.

El otro merodeador, James Potter, ya se había despertado mucho antes. En realidad, no había dormido nada. Punto.

Se pasó toda la noche pensando en lo confuso de sus sentimientos. Y como eran tan confusos, no durmió en toda la noche intentando comprenderse a sí mismo, y descifrar el nombre que debería tener lo que sentía. Todo en vano.

- ¡Eh! James… James te estoy hablando. – Remus miró a Sirius esperando que este le explicara el por qué de que su amigo estuviera ido. Black de encogió de hombros.

- ¿James? ¿Jimmy? ¡Jimbo responde!

- ¿Pero que les duele ahora, niñitas? – preguntó malhumorado, no saber que le pasaba le irritaba – Y no me llames Jimbo. Ni Jimmy.

Black y Lupin suspiraron, por un momento creyeron que James se había quedado congelado. O que lo había vuelto una figura de cera, y un asesino los perseguiría para hacerles lo mismo a ellos.

- Te preguntamos lo mismo – respondió Remus.

- No me sucede nada. Vayan a desayunar, quiero es estar solo. – Lunático y Canuto se miraron con las cejas alzadas – Necesito pensar.

Con una mirada, Remus entendió que Sirius se iba a encargar del asunto. Murmuró un "Los espero abajo" y salió de la habitación. James vio la expresión de Sirius – ternura mal actuada y burla contenida – y supo que la charla que se avecinaba iba a ser peor que hablar de sexo con su madre.

- A ver, ¿problemas de faldas, _mi_ _hijito_? – Sirius se sentó en la cama al lado de su amigo. James suspiró resignado, Sirius iba a hacer su actuación de… - _Papi_ Sirius esta aquí. – dijo con tono paternal, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, que James no rechazó porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la mejor manera de golpear a su mejor amigo. – Dime, _mi_ _hijito_, ¿Quién te tiene así? ¿Una chica haciéndose la importante? ¿No quiere meterse entre tus sabanas?

- Sirius…

- ¿Te están acosando? Mmm… no creo, te hubieras librado. ¿No sabes cómo encarar a una chica? No, eso tampoco.

- Sirius…

- Pues me rindo. Dime ya qué te sucede ¿Necesitas juguetitos?

- ¡SIRIUS CALLATE!

James dejo de contenerse y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

- ¡Niño maleducado! ¿Te atreves a golpear a tu padre? – parecía dispuesto a devolverle el golpe, pero no lo hizo – Anda, dime qué te pasa, Cornamenta.

El chico suspiró, Sirius era su mejor amigo, prácticamente su hermano. Se lo diría, no tenía secretos para él... pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Pero debía decir algo, así que sin decir más, lo escupió.

- Me gusta Lily Evans.

Potter esperó que Sirius dijera alguna cosa, por más desdeñosa que llegaran a ser sus palabras, pero el ojigris no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a su amigo.

- No sabes quién es Lily Evans, ¿verdad?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación.

- La prefecta, la pelirroja, la amiga de Sni… - pero se calló antes de terminar de decírselo, unas repentinas ganas de golpear a alguien aparecieron.

Pero Sirius no notó aquello último. Comenzó a reírse sin poder controlarse.

**20 minutos después**

- Aaaajajajajajaj – James le volvió a dedicar una mira irritada, se preguntó porqué se lo había dicho, ah sí, porque era su mejor amigo. _Desde ahora a Remus será mi mejor amigo_ – es que… que… - Sirius intentaba respirar normalmente, pero se seguía sacudiendo de la risa. – Jajajaj… me estas jodiendo…

**35 minutos después**

- ¿Me lo dices enserio, James? ¿La prefecta? – preguntó Black aún incrédulo. - ¿Te gusta, de verdad? ¡Anda Jamsie, di algo! – exclamó ya que Potter no decía nada, solo se limitaba a mirarle con fastidio.

- Si te respondo, te burlaras de mí. Ya he tenido suficiente, Siriusin.

- Bueno, no lo hare más. Solo dime. ¿Te gusta ella, enserio?

James dudó.

- No lo comprenderías – murmuró. Ni él mismo se comprendía.

- ¡Anda! Yo he estado con veintidós chicas – Increíble, hasta la cuenta lleva –, soy todo un experto. – dijo Canuto dándose aires de grandeza.

- Bueno… es extraño. ¿No te ha pasado que te gusta tanto una chica, y darías lo que fuera por llevarla a la cama, pero… a la vez, no harías nada que ella no quisiese?

Así se sentía Cornamenta, obsesionado con tener a Evans entre sus sabanas, pero… no sin que ella quisiese. Estaba desesperado por tenerla, y como eso aun no sucedía, le frustraba. Pero era capaz de esperar todo el tiempo que quisiese por ella. Y eso, aunque ni James mismo lo supiera, le ponía orgulloso.

- No – respondió Sirius cagando el ambiente. – Nunca me ha pasado.

"_Soy todo un experto"… si claro. Idiota._

Pero claro, Sirius nunca se había topado con una chica que no le quisiese – excepto Evans, pero la pelirroja no contaba, porque… simplemente no era normal –, todas las chicas con los que se había acostado se le habían ofrecido, nunca tuvo que cortejar a ninguna para tener sexo.

- Sabía que no lo comprenderías.

- No me culpes por no hacerlo… Explícame. ¿De qué manera te gusta? Porque esa de que la quieres llevar a la cama, no me la creo.

- No solo la quiero para llevarme a la cama, Canuto – Por primera vez, James le dio la razón a Remus, para Sirius todo rodaba alrededor del sexo – Me gusta… todo de ella. Su rostro, su pelo, me encanta cuando está enojada, me gusta su cuerpo…

- ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Enserio? – Sirius estaba más incrédulo aún.

James estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero decidió que no valía la pena. Sirius no le entendería, mejor le preguntaba a Remus.

* * *

><p>El trayecto de la Sala Común al Gran Salón, James y Sirius no se dijeron nada. Potter sabía que su amigo le estaba mirando con ojo crítico, seguramente pensando que se estaba volviendo loco. Pero al chico no le importaba, porque el mismo pensaba eso.<p>

En el Gran Salón no se encontraban muchas personas, solo los profesores, y algunos estudiantes, ya que aún era temprano. Desayunaron en relativa – y rara, vamos, hablamos de Hogwarts – calma. Sirius y James entraron y sentaron junto a Remus y Peter. El hombre-lobo observó sus dos amigos con atención. Vio que Cornamenta mostraba una expresión desdichada poco suya, y Canuto estaba conteniendo una sonrisa, con sus brillando con un poco de malicia en ellos. En voz baja, Sirius le dijo a Remus que ya se enteraría.

- James….

- Anda, ríete.

- ¿Por qué voy a reírme? – cuestionó sin comprender.

- Sirius lo hizo.

- Yo no soy Sirius.

No se lo había dicho como a Sirius. A Lunático se lo detalló con todas las palabras. Cada sentimiento, cada día, cada lugar donde había comenzado a sentir algo raro por Lily Evans.

- ¿Qué crees que me pasa? ¿Estaré enfermo?

- ¡Eso es muy cruel! – exclamó Remus, James le miró interrogativo – Que te guste alguien, de una manera diferente, por primera vez… no es estar enfermo…

- ¿Y qué es cruel? – preguntó sin comprender.

- Decir que crees estar enfermo solo porque te gusta Lily… ella es bonita, no está mal…

- ¿Te gusta?

No pudo evitar preguntárselo, aunque no previó que la pregunta saliera con enojo.

Remus se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

- Si me gusta, es buena persona.

Sin proponérselo, James había cerrado las manos en puño.

- Deberías hablar con ella. – soltó Remus de la nada.

James bufó.

- Sí, claro. – contestó con sarcasmo. – Hablar con Lily Evans… con suerte no me revienta los testículos.

- Te merecías todos sus castigos – replicó Lunatico. – Pero bueno, haz lo que quieras.

- Hablare con ella.

Su amigo le miro sorprendido pero complacido de que siguiera su consejo. Claro que Remus olvidó el significado que James Potter le daba a _hablar_.

* * *

><p>Lupin se sentó en su lugar, al lado de Peter, mientras Sirius le miraba con curiosidad, e intentando aguantarse una carcajada. Lupin le miró amenazante, de esas miradas que dicen "Si te ríes de mi pobre amigo te las veras conmigo, idiota".<p>

- Se comprensivo con él, Sirius – sugirió.

- No quiero.

Peter escuchó la corta conversación, pero cómo no tenía importancia, siguió mordiendo su galletita, como la ratita que era.

- Vamos Remus… apuesto que no te lo crees. – Lupin le miró reprobatoriamente – Quiero decir… ¡Libby Adams!

Su exclamación llamó la atención de varias de sus fieles seguidoras. Ellas se estaban preguntando quien era la dueña del nombre que el adorado rey del sexo Sirius O. Black acababa de gritar. No era normal que Sirius gritase el nombre de una chica… ni siquiera en _esos_ momentos.

- James esta en todo su derecho de enamorarse de quien quiera – masculló Remus en voz baja para que nadie más que Sirius lo oyera. – Y tú como amigo deberías apoyarlo… más cuando se trata de alguien que le conviene.

- ¿Qué le conviene? – Sirius estaba incrédulo - ¿Qué le conviene? – volvió a mascullar sin poder creer lo que Lunático acababa de decir - ¡Casi le…! – bajó la voz hasta que se volvió un susurro – Casi le mata de una patada en lo huevos, Remus. No creo que eso le _convenga_. – siseó. Remus se sintió estúpido por lo que dijo, pese que a la larga sería verdad – De todas formas, ¿Dónde está James?

- Fue a hablar con Lily.

- ¿A… a… a hablar has dicho?

- Si.

Sirius casi le escupió el zumo de calabaza en la cara al reírse. Todos en el Gran Salón le miraban como si fuera un muggle en Hogwarts… Sirius no paraba de reír, estaba llorando de la risa, se tranquilizaba, miraba Remus, y volvía a reír. Es que no podía creer que su amigo fuera tan inocente.

_Si_ _claro_… _hablar_.

…

Un minuto después, Remus Lupin se levantó de su asiento y se fue del Gran Salón realmente ofendido. Peter podía decidir entre con cual quedarse…

Lamentó dejar la comida, pero se levantó y siguió a Remus, ya que le era más fácil seguirle el ritmo a este que a Sirius.

El chico Black vio que la había cagado mal. Así que pensó que tenía que organizar algo divertido para aligerar las tensiones. Recordó que hace días no tenían una fiesta, que hace días no se había acostado con alguna chica… se horrorizó al pensar en los – pocos – días que había pasado sin sexo. Definitivamente iba a organizar algo para la tarde, además, tenías la esperanza de que con algún revolcón, James se olvidara de la chica Adams.

* * *

><p>Volvió a revisar el mapa. Por cuarta vez. Ni un rastro. En ningún lado aparecía el nombre y las motitas correspondientes a Lily Evans.<p>

Frustrado, tiró el mapa en la mesita de luz. A ese paso tendría que buscarla él solo por el castillo. Y Hogwarts era _muy grande_. Sentía la vagues corriendo por sus venas por el simple hecho de pensar en recorrer todos los pisos, pasillos, aulas de Hogwarts.

_Ni con ganas lo haría._

Mejor iba a clases… a lo mejor se la encontraba allí. Seguro que se la encontraría allí. Según tenía entendido, Lily es una sabelotodo con complejo de superioridad que nunca falta a clases. Solo para mantener su complejo de superioridad y poder jactarse de saber más que los otros. Definitivamente, se la encontraría en clases.

_Falta como una hora_, se quejo mentalmente.

Se levantó, tomó sus cosas, y solo por costumbre, volvió a mirar el mapa por si había algo interesante.

Lo había.

El nombre de Lily Evans aparecía en el baño de prefectos. Siempre en un punto, durante varios minutos – donde se estaba bañando – hasta que se movió a otro por un segundo, y salió del baño.

James despertó de su ensoñamiento – Lily, ducha – y se decidió a buscarla, dejó sus cosas y solo agarró el mapa, que le iba a ayudar a encontrarla.

* * *

><p>Vio a una muchacha con cabellera pelirroja doblar por un corredor, supo que era ella. Principalmente porque esa chica caminaba por los pasillos regañando a todo el que se le cruzara.<p>

_¿Porque siempre tiene que ser tan… tan irritante? ¡Por Merlín! Parece que su propósito es joderle el día a todo el mundo. Y ahora yo estoy irritado_, esto último lo pensó con sonriendo con ironía al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Estaba decidido. Quería a Evans.

La llamó. Cuando captó su atención, la metió en el año de chicas, mientras ella le gritaba.

* * *

><p>Hello. Bien, esto iba con el capitulo que yo considero divertido, pero iba a quedar muy largo. La verdad es que esta parte ni existía, pero lo escribí para corregir algunos fallos que tenía la historia.<p>

Mis excusas por la tardanza son: **1)** He tardado de escribir esto por la falta de inspiración. **2)** Me enfermé dos veces, fiebre y tremendos dolores de cabeza por varios días. Casi llego a desear que me peguen un tiro.

Pero bueno, aquí estoy.

**Eva**.


	7. Let's get drunk

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes conocidos no son míos – le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, para que te vayas enterando –, así que no me vengan con problemas legales. Los míos son… míos, y no te los presto.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's get drunk<strong>

- Evans.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda haces, Potter?

James soltó un bufido.

- No hace falta la agresividad, Evans.

Lily seguía siendo prefecta – pese a que no quisiera – hasta que la gente del Ministerio llegara y le evaluaran. Mientras tanto, la vida seguía su curso normal… Si claro, _normal_.

La prefecta estaba patrullando tranquilamente, sin delincuentes a la vista en los pasillos del segundo piso cuando por atrás, hasta que alguien le empujo hacía el baño de chicas. Lily vio como James Potter aseguraba la puerta con un hechizo.

James le preguntó sobre aquellos _síntomas_, sin revelar sobre quien hablaba. Se preguntaran de qué va todo esto. Bien, él quiere saber cómo hizo ella para engatusarlo – utilizaría ese tipo de palabras, ya que desde esa mañana, enamorado estaba descartado –, para hacer que se sintiera atraído por ella, para sentirse atraído de una manera que no es normal – para él –, para… etcétera. Así que buscó – o sea, miró el mapa – a Evans por todo Hogwarts, hasta que vio su oportunidad, y la aprovecho.

Ahora se encontraban encerrados en el baño de Myrtle _la_ _llorona_ – aunque la fantasma horrorosa no se encontraba – y Potter estaba peligrosamente – definición hecha por Lily Evans, no por mi – cerca.

- ¿Podrías, al menos, decirme que hice para que hagas todo esto, Potter? – preguntó ella con voz dura, aunque en realidad estaba asustada, ¡estaba encerrada con un chico! A solas… ¡con un chico! La situación le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina, y trayéndole malos recuerdos.

- No intentes pasarte de lista conmigo. Yo solo. Quiero. Hablar – dijo dando un paso con cada palabra.

_¿Por qué no agarre mi varita? ¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeeé?_

Cuando Potter se dio cuenta, estaba escasos centímetros de Evans.

- No sé de qué me hablas, Potter. – susurró. No necesitaba hablar en voz alta, él se encontraba demasiado cerca. Podía sentir su respiración.

- ¿Por qué me siento tan… loco – si, esa era la palabra perfecta – por ti?

James quiso patearse a sí mismo por haberse auto delatado.

A Lily casi se le paro que el corazón al escuchar esas dos últimas palabras. _Está jugando contigo, Lils_. Y la pelirroja agradeció que su sentido común estuviera presente en ese momento, porque si no, hubiera caído. _Lo sé_, le respondió a la voz de su mente, mientras enrojecía de la ira.

- No sé de qué me hablas – volvió a decir sin creer lo que había oído.

¡Adiós secretismo!

- Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, todo lo que hago termina llevándome a ti. – puso sus manos en la pared, rozando a Lily – Dime, ¿cómo lo haces? Esto me está matando - murmuró mortificado.

- Potter no…

Pero James ya había llegado a sus labios. Los besaba con fuerza, pero Lily no le correspondía, estaba completamente quieta. James ejerció más presión, pero ella seguía sin hacer nada. La cabeza de Lily quedó contra la pared. Ella movió lentamente los labios, James le besaba salvajemente. Cuando ella finalmente reaccionó, comenzó a golpearle el pecho, intentando alejarle, pero él le tomo de las muñecas inmovilizándole. En un momento, ella pareció corresponder al beso, pero James se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no.

Lily le mordió bien fuerte el labio inferior.

Él la miró sorprendido y encrespado. Pero se volvió a lanzar a sus labios.

Ella quiso resistirse otra vez, pero no dio resultado, James era más fuerte, terminó cediendo, y descubrió que le gustaba el contacto de sus labios contra los suyos. Inconscientemente, Lily enredo sus manos en cabello de él, atrayéndolo más.

Estuvieron… quien sabe, a lo mejor fueron minutos, o muchas horas… pero la cuestión es que estuvieron besándose, apenas deteniéndose para respirar. Los labios de ambos se amoldaban perfectamente, como su estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Cuando se separaron, no quisieron decir nada, pero esa no era una opción.

- No debiste hacer eso – murmuró Lily pasándose un dedo por sus labios, sintiendo el calor que emanaban.

- A ti pareció gustarte. – replicó él embobado por lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¡Yo no quise…! ¡Tú me obligaste! – acusó furibunda. - ¡Yo no quise besarte!

- No fuiste muy convincente en eso. Admite que te gusto, Evans. – esto último lo pidió con seriedad.

- ¡Arruinaste mi pri…! – no tenía por qué decirle eso, era bastante personal – Te odio Potter. – siseo entre dientes. – Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido.

James se alejó de ella. Por un momento, Lily creyó que le había afectado, pero recordó que estaba tratando con James Potter. Lily quiso herir a James Potter como nunca deseó herir a alguien. Las palabras eran sus armas.

- No sé de qué va todo esto… pero antes de besarte hubiera preferido besar a... a… ¡Voldemort! – espetó. Intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas que salían sin saber por qué.

El rostro de James se endureció con esas palabras.

- Da igual, no fue tan especial.

Abrió la puerta con un movimiento de la varita y se fue.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Lily sin que ella supiera porque estaba llorando. Ella fue a un lavabo y se mojo la cara. Escuchó unas voces fuera, en el pasillo. _Oh Dios, pensaran lo que no es._

La pelirroja salió del baño, un grupito de chicas la miró con incredulidad, para luego ser reemplazada por risitas tontas. La prefecta oyó a una decir:

- No, no creó que se haya metido con ella. O sea, mírala… - la chica le miró de reojo con aprensión – mira su falda… parece una monja. Vieja y virgen, es obvio.

- Virgen a los cuarenta – dijo otra, y todas comenzaron a reír.

Lily se fue de allí apretando los puños de rabia.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_Con que Lily Evans era una monja, ¿eh? Con que Lily Evans tenía telarañas por lo olvidada que estaba, con que Lily Evans iba a ser virgen hasta los cuarenta. Ya verá esa pija – y Potter – lo equivocada que esta. Lily Evans es muy buena, pero cuanto la desafías, es una fiera. Lily Evans va a hacer que esas zorras planas – y James Potter – se metan sus palabras por donde les quepa._

Metió un brazo debajo de la cama, y de un tirón sacó su baúl de ropa. Revolvió todo hasta encontrar esas dos prendas que estaba buscando desesperadamente. Lo mismo sucedió con el bolsito donde guardaba su ropa interior, saco todo, revolvió todo, solo para buscar el conjuntito.

- Esta tarde romperé todas las reglas – se dijo a si misma mientras esperaba que llegue la hora para poder escapar con todos hacía el pueblo.

La hora llegó.

Veinte minutos después salió del baño, se vistió con esa ropa que creyó que nunca iba a usar – especialmente el conjunto de lencería, que hasta ese día conservaba la etiqueta – y fue para Hogsmeade.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Los cuatro jóvenes – seguidos muy de cerca por sus admiradores, y su club de fanáticas enamoradas (no es lo mismo admiradores, que club de fans) – caminaban raídamente hacía el bar que se salía de la avenida principal, aquel que tenía mala fama. Pero ellos estaban dispuestos a pasarla bien, tomar alcohol y simplemente divertirse. Ya saben, esas fiestas típicas dignas Gryffindor, con el típico sexo, típicas bebidas, típicos bailes, típico descontrol. Solo que ahora se sumaban los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff – los Slytherins se encontraban sorbiendo té aristocráticamente en Las tres Escobas –.

- ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? – preguntó un Peter muy asustado, a él no le habían contado de la fiesta, por precaución, a ver si se le soltaba la lengua en frente de un profesor.

- Sí, eso, ¿por qué vinimos aquí? – inquirió Remus muy malhumorado, el bar Cabeza de Puerco no era de su estilo.

- Porque aquí nos van a vender de todo. Si queremos whisky de fuego, el tipo nos venderá todo un barril. ¿No es genial? – sus ojos grises tenían un brillo alegre.

- No – contestaron Lunático y Colagusano.

- Cornamenta… ¿no te parece genial? ¡Dos barriles de vodka sin problemas!

James tenía la mente en otro lado, específicamente en el baño de chicas del segundo piso, en poner sus labios en los de otra chica, que era pelirroja, y que olía deliciosamente a…

- Una botella de whisky de fuego y cuatro vasos. – pidió Sirius al tabernero.

El barman ni siquiera se fijo en el rostro demasiado joven del chico, fue a por la botella, y puso los cuatro pequeños vasos en la barra.

- Hace demasiado calor para tomar…

- Cállate y bebe, Peter – le espetó Sirius.

Los cuatro chocaron las pequeñas copas.

- ¿Por qué brindamos Sirius? – preguntó Remus resignado.

- Por las mujeres, Remus, - contestó Sirius sonriente, levantó más su copa – ¡Por las mujeres, por las hermosas, voluptuosas, curvilíneas y pechugonas mujeres!

Peter también levantó su copa, Remus no podía creer que Sirius estuviera gritando esas cosas. James estaba en su nube, se frotaba su labio hinchado. Lo cierto es que todos los hombres allí presentes también levantaron sus vasos, los admiradores – varones, si, también tenían – silbaron y vitorearon a Sirius.

La fiesta transcurrió con _normalidad_…

Bertha Jorkins se había bebido tres botellas de whisky de fuego, cerveza de mantequilla, cerveza muggle, whisky muggle y un vaso de Coca-Cola. Se encontraba en el baño vomitando. Mary MacDonald estaba haciendo la gran Wanda Nara* a Amos Diggory, de Hufflepuff. En otro cubículo del baño – probablemente el que se encuentra al lado de donde Bertha esta vomitando – Black estaba en una orgía con las gemelas Perry – no me pegunten como caben los tres allí, ni que están haciendo en ese lugar tan pequeño… porque ya lo saben – mientras Peter estaba ligando (¡AL FIN!) con su prima segunda, una estudiante repetidora de séptimo llamada Oriana – no hay explicación –, Remus estaba algo mareado por el exceso de bebida – exceso para él, para las personas normales son solo dos tragos – y unas letradas de cuarto se aprovechaban y le quitaban la ropa.

Unas muchachas estaban alrededor de James, este estaba sentado en un taburete al lado de la barra, mirando sin ver a su copa de whisky de fuego, la chicas le dejaban muchas bebidas en la barra, pero él no las aceptaba, seguía mirando su copa de whisky, que apenas había bebido.

La puerta de abrió, y por ella entraron Lily Evans abrazada de un chico del tamaño de un gorila que James reconoció como Artie Gylenhall uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Gryffindor.

Lily tropezó con sus propios pies, y se cayó, el chico que estaba a su lado no le pudo sostener, del repentino enojo, agarró lo primero que tenía a mano y se lo tiró a James, culpándolo.

_Te vi llegar del brazo de un amigo cuando entraste al bar y te caíste al piso, me tiraste el pingüino, me tiraste el sifón._

_Estallaron los vidrios de mi corazón._

Llevó al chico al centro del salón, y comenzó a bailar, o al menos lo intentó, porque se tambaleaba tanto que chocaba con todos, los allí presentes le miraban extrañados, principalmente porque no sabían quién era ella, pero a Lily no le importaba, comenzó a señalar los defectos de cada persona, luego miró a James y comenzó a reír descontroladamente, el golpeador de Gryffindor la miró asustado, comenzó a alejarse de ella de manera lenta y silenciosa.

_Te vi bailar, brillando con tu ausencia, sin sentir piedad, chocando con las mesas, te burlaste de todos, te reíste de mí, tus amigos se escaparon de vos._

James miraba a la chica de manera… estúpida. Simplemente no podía despegar sus ojos de ella, era como mirar a una estrella. Le encantaba ver a esa Lily descontrolada.

_Y a mí me volvió loco tu forma de ser, a mi me vuelve loco tu forma de ser._

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigote ya no estaba, Lily fue hacía un rubio alto y desgarbado que le estaba parafraseando a la petizita que tenía sentada encima…

- ¡REMUS! ¡Amigo del alma! – fue (tambaleándose) hacía su compañero prefecto y lo abrazó (abrazando a la chica petiza también) – Remus… siempre quise decirte esto… Siempre me gustaste Remus, eres tan… tan así, tan tranquilo, tienes un aire misterioso que me mata, como si ser licántropo fuera tu mayor secreto… te juro que tienes un aire a eso, me encantas Remus, siempre me gustaste…

Lily se alejó de esa mesa – a Lupin y a la pequeña chica les importo un comino, no le prestaron atención – y miró todo el bar, divisó – a duras penas, tenía la visión de una mosca, o peor – a James, que le estaba mirando. Allí fue.

Se sentó a su lado – las fans se dispersaron por las dudas, a ver si ese tipo de borrachera era contagiosa – y tomó de un trago la copa de whisky de fuego que él no había bebido. Luego de suspiró, Lily le miró y una sonrisa picara asomó por su labios, más que picara, era lasciva. Definitivamente había enloquecido. Sin saber cómo responder, James pensó en el beso apasionado que le había dado en el baño del segundo piso, era lo único en lo que podía pensar… quería experimentarlo otra vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hacía adelante, hacía los labios de Lily.

Para su sorpresa, Lily tenía reflejos a pesar de lo borracha que se encontraba. Lo empujo hacía atrás y le pegó una bofetada que le desencajó la mandíbula por un momento.

- ¿Cómo… hip… te atreves… hip? Eres un… un… hip… te odio. Lo arruinas… hip… todo.

Definitivamente, Lily recordaba las circunstancias del beso en el baño de chicas.

Y comenzó a llorar.

_Viniste a mí, tomaste de mi copa, me sonreíste así, nadando en tu demencia, no sabía qué hacer, te trate de besar, me pegaste un sopapo y te pusiste a llorar._

Lo que pasó luego ya se van a enterar.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_- Quítate_ la… hip… _dopa_ – urgió Lily. – Ahora.

James sonrió.

- ¿Por qué tan apurada, Evans? ¿No te puedes aguantar las…

Lily dejó caer su blusa roja, y ahora iba, lentamente, sacándose su jean roto y ajustado. James se deleitaba.

- … ganas? – terminó de decir sin quitar la vista del espectáculo. Lily quedó en ropa interior en frente de él. – Eres hermosa – soltó sin pensar.

Estaba asombrado, no le encontraba la razón, pero lo estaba, Lily Evans cada día le asombraba más.

_- Quítate_ la _dopa_, _Pozeeeed_.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

La pelirroja despertó sin abrir los ojos para que no le moleste la luz que cada vez aumentaba más. Llevó sus manos a sus ojos para tapar la luz, sus codos chocaron con algo. Abrió sus ojos muy a pesar.

¿Qué joraca había hecho?

James Potter semidesnudo, estaba acostado a su lado. _Por favor no, por favor no, yo no_… Pero Lily terminó descubriendo que ella _si_ estaba desnuda.

_No, no. No pude, yo no me acosté con Potter, yo no pude caer tan bajo, no lo hice, sigo siendo virgen, soy virgen, no Potter, mi primera vez no pudo ser Potter… _Lastimosamente, por más que intentara convencerse, sabía que había tenido algo con James Potter, lo sabía, lo recordaba, y podía sentirlo en su cuerpo.

Pero como era muy terca, seguía intentado convencerse.

Además de intentar inhalar y exhalar normalmente, Lily estaba recordando la noche anterior.

Se había vestido de la manera más provocativa para ir a demostrarle a esas pijas que no era una monja.

Luego fue a las Tres Escobas, un chico le invito a beber algo y ella aceptó…

Recordó que entró a la bodega de Madame Rosmerta y le robo dos botellas de whisky de fuego – gimió al recordar eso, ella nunca había robado – que se bebió como si hubieran sido dos vasos.

Como en las Tres Escobas no estaban esas chicas insoportables, fueron – con su nuevo amigo – a Cabeza de Puerco, donde estaba la diversión, según decían los chismes.

Desde allí le costó recordar… porque el alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto.

_Mamá me lo dijo, ella me dijo lo que podía pasar al beber alcohol_. Por supuesto que la enfermera Evans se lo advirtió, ella le contaba cosas que ponían de punta los pelos de sus hijas.

Lily comenzó a asociar los síntomas de la ebriedad con lo que recordaba, y la manera en que recordaba.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**SIETE HORAS ANTES**

La sexy pelirroja estaba yendo hacía el bar, parecía que el suelo tenía temblores porque todo se movía… ah no, era ella. **ETAPA** **1**: Balanceo leve. Luego todo se empezó a mover más fuerte. **ETAPA** **2**: Balanceo fuerte.

Entró al bar, pero tropezó con sus propios pies y terminó cayéndose. Ooooh, allí estaba Potter, mirándola con extrañeza… ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarle de esa manera? Se levantó y agarró lo primero que tenía a mano – un sifón de soda – y se lo tiró por insolente.

Su acompañante le llevó lentamente hacia el centro del bar, sin soltarle de la cintura_. ¡Qué educado! Lo hace para que no me vuelva a caer_, pensó la borracha Lily.

- Eres un buen tipo, Arti… muy buen tipo, te quiero como a un hermano…

**ETAPA** **3**: Exaltación de la amistad y el parentesco.

La radio emitía una buena canción de rock mágico, Lily comenzó a bailar, aunque más que bailar agitaba la cabeza de arriba abajo. Eso no era normal y el chico lo sabía, así que se fue alejando de Lily, no quería que le contagie. **ETAPA** **4**: Cantos alegóricos y/o bailes regionales.

Caminó hacía Lupin…

- ¡REMUS! ¡Amigo del alma! – lo abrazó – Remus… siempre quise decirte esto… Siempre me gustaste Remus, eres tan… tan así, tan tranquilo, tienes un aire misterioso que me mata, como si ser licántropo fuera tu mayor secreto… te juro que tienes un aire a eso, me encantas Remus, siempre me gustaste…

**ETAPA** **5**: La demostración de la verdadera situación entre los sujetos (Ejemplo: Siempre me gustaste…)

Se olvidó rápidamente de Lupin, quería a alguien menos ocupado y más atractivo. Y allí estaba Potter, rodeado de su club de fans. Fue hacía él, espantando a las niñitas, y se sentó en el taburete del al lado. Lo miró con ferviente deseo, y para provocarlo más, bebió su whisky y le sonrió.

**ETAPA** **6**: Aumento de temperatura y acoso sexual.

Potter le miró como si fuera un bicho raro, pero un segundo después, se tiró hacía adelante para besarle. Lily le empujó, eso no era lo que ella quería, ella quería tomar la iniciativa por primera vez… comenzó a llorar por la frustración.

- ¿Cómo… hip… te _adrevez_… hip? Eres un… un… hip… te odio. Lo arruinas… hip… todo.

**ETAPA** **7**: Degradación del idioma.

- _Fon_ _tobos_ _unozz_ _bazzura_… odio _Jogüartz_… _mumca_ _quizze_ _venid_… _hip_.

**ETAPA** **8**: Maldiciones contra las autoridades estatales, policiales, militares, académicas, eclesiásticas, etc.

- _Pedo_ – en realidad quiere decir "puedo" pero ya leen, esta ebria – _Pedo_ caminar _Pozed_.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó Potter con duda, Lily apenas podía mantenerse en pie – Te puedo cargar…

- _Ezzo ezz taaam tiedmo, Pozed,_ pero no _hashe falda. Pedo_ yo _sodita_.

**ETAPA** **9**: Autosuficiencia Moral. (Ejemplo: Estoy bien.)

James caminaba al ritmo de Lily – no podía ser al revés – abrazándola por la cintura, paraqué no se cayera. Lily se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba mal, si no podía caminar por cuenta propia…

- … Mamamm Rozmierda, aldo tedía su whizzzky.

**ETAPA** **10**: Transmisión de culpabilidad.

Llegando a Hogwarts, a Lily le dio por patear y pegar objetos… comenzó por la puerta del colegio, pero cuando levantó el pie, se cayó.

**ETAPA** **11**: "Repentina" pérdida del equilibrio.

**ETAPA** **12**: Destrucción del inmueble (y del mueble también)

Lily cayó en la cuenta de que estaba adentro del colegio, y que estaba borracha.

- _¡Pozzed, code!_ McGonagall_ nozz_ va a _agadad._

La pelirroja comenzó a correr, más bien lo intentó, sus movimiento eran similares a los que uno hace al arrastrarse. Su corazón latía a mil, en verdad pensaba que McGonagall estaba en el colegio.

**ETAPA** **13**: Taquicardia y delirio de persecución.

James le siguió… era verdad que si McGonagall o algún profesor la pillaba en ese estado, la suspendían y la castigaban, y él sabía lo que le importaba a Evans el ser prefecta – mucho, le importaba mucho (aunque dijera lo contrario) porque le hacía la vida imposible a todos gracias a eso – y prefería que eso no sucediese.

Al doblar por un pasillo, vio a Lily riéndose de algo – solo Dios sabe de qué – apoyándose en una armadura. Se estaba riendo _con_ la armadura.

**ETAPA** **14**: Delirio puro.

Costaría mucho llevarla a la sala común, y allí estaban los pequeños, que seguro irían con el cuento a algún profesor – quieren a Lily, mientras tiene la boca cerrada y les deja seguir jugando –. No, no podía llevarla allí. Necesitaba un lugar donde meterla, y que nadie la viera hasta que volviera a estar sobria.

Una puerta apareció en la pared, y comenzó a hacerse más grande, y más grande. La puerta se abrió por sí sola, dejando ver una habitación grande, con una cama, un sofá y una pequeña chimenea. James no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido eso, pero la habitación estaba allí y era justo lo que necesitaba para Lily.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

- ¿Segura, Evans? ¿Quieres hacerlo?

- Sha te dije que shi – gruñó Lily.

**7 HORAS DESPUES O SEA, AHORA.**

- ¡¿Cómo pude hacerlo…CONTIGO? – gritó mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus blancas mejillas. – Soy… soy… soy una cualquiera, una zorra.

**ETAPA** **15**: Perdida de valor moral.

- Me emborrache, me vestí como una cualquiera, bebí, bebí, y bebí, y perdí mi virginidad… todo en una tarde.

**ETAPA** **16**: Recuentos de los daños.

- Jamás, jamás se lo cuentes a nadie, Potter. – gimió de vergüenza. – No vuelvo a hacer esto.

**ETAPA** **17**: No vuelvo a beber (clásico)

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

*Wanda Nara: Modelo argentina que se hizo famosa por petera – tachare eso –. Apareció en un video haciéndole un pete (sexo oral) a un futbolista. Actualmente es botinera. Y no, yo no vi el video, ni pienso hacerlo.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

He vuelto a la comedia! Como lo prometí. Este cap lo tenía listo desde hace meeeses. Lo había escrito cuando tenía el suficiente humor como para poder plasmarlo en letras. Ahora no se qué ha pasado.

Escribiría más, pero tengo unas ganas de dormir que me noquean. Me voy a dormir… los review son sanos, te ponen de buen humor y son gratis, déjame alguno.

Lo más probable es que tarde muchísimo en actualizar, ya que no se me ocurre nada divertido, y _quiero_ que sea divertido.

**Eva**.

P.D.: _Loco tu forma de ser_, canción de Los Auténticos Decadentes, al menos la versión que yo conozco – es que hay taaantas –. **Etapas** de la borrachera by algún frikipedico de por ahí.

P.D.: Si conozco a los memes. No hay día que no entre a CC para ver las viñetas. Mis favoritos: :todos:… t-raisins se está haciendo muy popular… tito yao debe cuidarse las espaldas :yaoming:


	8. Las raíces de Lily

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes reconocidos son de J. K. Rowling. Los que no, míos. El apellido de soltera de la señora Evans lo saque por Charlotte Casiraghi, a quien admiro por su estilo. Cindy Lauper es una cantante. El canal de animales que se menciona tampoco me pertenece.

**Las raíces de Lily**

La señora Evans – apellidada Casiraghi de soltera – descendía de una familia aristócrata, muy conservadora. Ella había sido la hija mayor, responsable y educada que sus padres quisieron… hasta que al salir de Les Damas – un colegio bilingüe de gran prestigio – decidió estudiar medicina. Los Casiraghi no estuvieron de acuerdo en que su hija quisiera trabajar, ellos querían tenerla en casa, como sus aristócratas modales mandan, así que en represalia, no le pagaron sus estudios – no fue algo de lo que se enteraron los vecinos –. Aunque eso no fue un problema para esa entonces joven muchacha, simplemente vendió la mitad de sus joyas – diamantes y oro puro – y liquidado.

Un día, ya con dos años de enfermera – terminó decidiendo que eso era lo que quería – le toco atender a un joven rubio que tenía el ojo hinchado y sangrando por una pelea callejera.

- Debería ser más consciente – le decía mientras le limpiaba el pequeño corte en la ceja.

- No importa, deberías ves como lo deje, - comentó con satisfacción – creo que le rompí la nariz… ah mira, ahí lo traen. – esto último lo dijo como quien habla del clima.

En efecto, en la sala de Emergencias, dos paramédicos traían en una camilla a un hombre, tenía el cuello ortopédico puesto, y la mitad del rostro empapado de su propia sangre.

- Salvaje – la enfermera Casiraghi murmuró esa palabra varias veces mientras seguían con su labor –.

- ¡Oh, me conoces! _El Rubio Salvaje_, veo que has escuchado de mí, ¿me has visto en el ring? Estoy tercero en los locales, si venzo a _Perro Bravo_ y luego a _El Loco Joe_, estaré en los súper estatales, estoy muy seguro de que lo hare, te apuesto un beso a que lo hare.

En algún momento de la perorata la enfermera dejó de limpiarle el ojo, ya que el joven se movía mucho al hablar. Cuando oyó la palabra beso se perdió del todo – no es que supiera de que iba el discurso – aunque el hombre dejó de hablar mirándole expectante, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué?

Era la primera pregunta en la lista, no pudo evitar decirlo.

- ¡Trato hecho! – exclamó él estrechándole la mano, sacudiéndole todo el brazo –. Si me disculpas, cariño, debo ir a entrenar más duro si quiero ganarme un beso tuyo.

Él se levanto de la silla estirándose, le plantó en beso en la mejilla a la joven, y se fue sonriente.

La mujer, sin caer en lo que había pasado, reaccionó minutos después de que él cruzó las puertas de Emergencias. Corrió, y salió afuera, en el estacionamiento, vio que él ya estaba a unos cincuenta metros, alejándose tranquilamente.

- ¡Vuelve aquí! – vociferó - ¡Tengo que curarte!

Él no volteó. La enfermera corrió unos metros y volvió gritarle.

- ¡Oye! – logró que él se voltease y le oyese - ¡Ven aquí! – ordenó apuntando el punto en el suelo donde se encontraba –. ¡No puedes irte así, sin más!

- ¡Tranquila, cariño! ¡Lo bueno llega así, sin más, como yo!

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a la serena y controlada enfermera Casiraghi en un estado similar al shock. Desde ese entonces, no tan serena y controlada.

**o.0.o**

Un mes después

- El doctor vendrá en un ratito, y si te portas bien mientras te revisa el brazo, te dará una paleta del sabor que quieras.

La pequeña niña asintió entusiasmada, se acaricio el yeso como si este fuera un perro al que había que calmar.

Pero el doctor no llegaba, así que ella decidió buscarlo, no debía de estar lejos, ella lo había visto atendiendo un tobillo torcido a unas habitaciones de distancia. Lo encontró dándose un descanso, tomando café. Le dijo que debía atender a Cindy Lauper y juntos se encaminaron hacia esa habitación.

El doctor entró primero, cuando la enfermera se disponía a hacerlo mismo, una mano le tomo del brazo, tirándole para salir afuera.

- ¡Usted! – exclamó con… bueno después de haber estado semanas esperando que él apareciese por ahí, lo que sintió fue alivio, porque lo estuvo esperando, vaya que sí. Había sentido ganas de conocer más a ese hombre que tenía la desfachatez de apostarle un beso a que gana algún torneo y le llamaba cariño.

- Hola, cariño. ¿Me has extrañado?

¿Podía decir que extrañó a alguien al que solo había visto y con el que había hablado una vez? Claro que no. ¿Entonces como se le podía decir a anhelar volver a verlo y volver a hablar con él? ¿Curiosidad? No, era algo más que eso.

- Hola – fue lo único capaz de decir.

Él sonrió, y ella apreció su aspecto como no lo había hecho en aquella primera impresión. Era rubio, ojos profundamente azules, la piel algo colorada, pómulos grandes, mandíbula cuadrada bien marcada, nariz que alguna vez fue recta, estaba algo torcida por algún quiebre en el pasado, alto y musculoso… _probablemente, si es boxeador_, pensó la enfermera al mirarlo.

- Estoy en las estatales. – se miró las uñas como si nada.

Ella no lo dudó. Pero se puso a la defensiva igual.

- No te creo, lo dices solo para besarme.

- Me ofendes cariño. – fingió estar resentido, sacó un papel de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de jean – Soy famoso y todo – la sonrisa volvió.

Recelosa, tomó el pedazo de papel y los desdobló, era una página de periódico, de la sección de deportes. Se le dedicaba toda una carilla a él y su pelea hasta llegar a ser campeón local. Devolviéndole el papel le dijo:

- No pienso besarte. – se cruzó de brazos para mostrar su determinación.

- Oh cariño, yo tampoco lo pienso, - admitió como si nada – en este momento en lo único que pienso es en… bueno, no es algo apropiado para decirte en este momento. Esperare a estar casados si así lo prefieres.

Otra vez, la enfermera quedó en pasmada, esta vez por ese último comentario. Él lo dijo de una manera tan casual, como si tal cosa ya estuviera arreglada.

El boxeador vio su oportunidad y la aprovechó. Se agachó un poco para estar a la altura de ella, acerco su rostro al de su cariño, y presionó sus labios de manera suave contra los de ella. Era muy arriesgado besarla cuando ella probablemente le patearía y le acusaría de acosador cuando reaccionase. Pero por otra parte, podía haber una pequeña posibilidad de que ella se sintiera buena y le correspondiera, no solo al beso, sino a sus crecientes sentimientos… Bueno, la había visto una vez, hace un mes, y entonces supo a lo que su tía-abuela se refería cuando hablaba de amor a primera vista.

Ella reaccionó, encontrándose con ese hombre besándole tiernamente los labios. Y supo que ese era un contacto que había anhelado por un mes. Tal vez por poder hacer algo fuera de lo normal como lo era besar a un desconocido, tal vez porque él era atractivo, tal vez porque él era diferente, cualquiera que fuera la razón por la que le correspondió no importaba, solo importaba que ella le correspondía, que ella le había abrazado por el cuello para atraerlo más hacía sí misma, que ella movía los labios con frenesí pidiendo más, que ella no quería soltarlo y dejarlo ir.

- Sin respirar no aguantaran otro minuto – comentó el doctor al pasar por un lado de la pareja.

Se casaron seis meses después.

**o.0.o**

El matrimonio Casiraghi no consintió que su hija mayor se casase con un… con un don nadie – por supuesto, ellos no saben lo que gana un boxeador profesional al ganar una pelea inter-estatal, ni hablar con los Nacionales – así que como muestra de la poca consideración a la felicidad de su hija, no asistieron a la boda. Nadie de ese círculo social excepto el hermano menor de la novia asistió a la boda. Fue un gran golpe para la, en minutos, señora Evans. Por todo lo demás, la celebración estuvo plagada de amigos y compañeros de ambos.

Un año después, nació Petunia Evans. Cómo la bebe había sido concebida en el establo _Petunia Horses_, - a la señora Evans le encantaba la equitación – la madre decidió ponerle ese nombre. Semejante nombre no le gusto a la bebe, que con los años, inconscientemente, se fue volviendo irritable y amargada por ello, repito: inconscientemente.

Hay que admitir que el nacimiento de Petunia trajo algo bueno: tras un año sin disponerse a comunicarse con su hija y su esposo, la llegada al mundo de la primera nieta hizo que los Casiraghi retomaran lazos. Creyendo que su hija y su yerno eran pobres y no tenían dinero – aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario – se apiadaron de su nieta y siempre pasaron dinero para que ella tuviera la mejor ropa, la mejor comida, la mejor educación – ni siquiera tenía edad para entrar al pre-escolar y ya la habían matriculado – en síntesis: _el_ mejor pasar.

Dos años después nació Lily Evans. Había sido concebida en una cama normal y corriente – no en un establo – así que la segunda bebe iba a tener la suerte de que le pusieran un nombre normal – a menos que a su madre se le ocurriera ponerle _Canon_, la marca del colchón – y se lo puso su padre, en honor a su tía-abuela, que era como una madre para él.

Los abuelos Casiraghi estallaron de alegría por la llegada de la segunda nieta. Si bien querían a Petunia, la hermana pequeña tenía algo, esa chispa, algo que la hacía tan especial – Magia, pero para ese entonces no se sabía – y que les alegraba a todos. Era la nena consentida, y aunque tuvo los mismos beneficios que Petunia, se notaba que a Lily se los habían dado con mucha más ganas que a su hermana.

**o.0.o**

- ¿Oyes eso? – preguntó la señora Evans con una sonrisa.

- Si. Deberíamos sacarle una foto.

Lo que se oía era la estruendosa risa de la pequeña Lily, que tenía ya dos años.

- Iré por la cámara.

La señora Evans se quedó en la cocina cortando la papa para hacer el puré, cuando luego de unos minutos su esposo le llamó a gritos.

- ¡Cariño, ven! ¡Ven a ver esto!

Alarmada, ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue corriendo hacia el patio.

Miró a la bebe en busca de algo fuera de lugar, y lo que vio sí que estaba fuera de lugar. Lily estaba sentada en el césped, riendo, y a su alrededor, estaban decenas de pájaros de todo tipo, palomas, pajaritos, canarios, incluso loros… todos cerca de la niña, algunos le acariciaban con el pico.

La madre miró a su esposo en busca de una explicación, pero este reía también, mientras sacaba fotos. ¿Qué no entendía que eso no era normal? ¿Qué podían hacerle daño?

- ¡Lily! – chilló mientas corría para tomarla en brazos.

Los pájaros se dispersaron y salieron volando cuando la mujer corrió hacia ellos. La pequeña niña miró confusa a su madre.

- ¡No debiste quedarte ahí, tranquilo! ¡Pudieron hacerle daño!

- Pero si no le estaban haciendo nada – replicó con calma, calma que sacó de quicio a su mujer.

- ¡Cállate y trae a Tuney! – con su mano libre apuntó hacia el único árbol que tenía su patio, atrás del tronco, se encontraba dicha niña, escondida por miedo –.

Esa noche, en la cama, la señora Evans le preguntó a su marido, si tenía idea de por qué los pájaros se había acercado.

- Lily los atrae.

- Me preocupa. Esta no es la primera vez que sucede. – murmuró recordando cuando había ido al supermercado, Lily había reído adorablemente al ver un perro, y ese animal y varios que se encontraban cerca vinieron hacia la bebe y le lamieron en muestra de simpatía. – No es normal.

- Lily no es normal. – sonrió al decirlo. – Mi hijita es especial.

- No es algo para ponerse orgulloso – le reprendió.

- Mira el lado bueno, Lily es feliz, ríe todo el tiempo, le gusta que esto suceda… tiene un don.

Ella no le vio el lado bueno.

- Y puede conseguir trabajo en Animal Planet.

**o.0.o**

Lily Evans estaba sentada en un banco del patio de Hogwarts, pensando en sus padres, a quienes extrañaba muchísimo.

Los Maleantes volvían del lago.

Al pasar, Sirius Black le había llamado demente otra vez, pudo haberle noqueado, pero no lo hizo, porque se dio cuenta de que eso era lo más bonito que le había dicho hasta ahora. Lo dejo pasar, quería pensar en sus padres.

Eso sorprendió a los cuatro muchachos. Generalmente, cuando Sirius provocaba a Lily Evans – todos los días desde que comenzó este mes de noviembre – esta sin vacilar, sin siquiera mirarle, le apuntaba con la varita, y un hechizo no verbal salía de la punta para darle de lleno a Sirius, que salía volando por los aires. O si no, ella se levantaba y perseguía a Sirius, siempre alcanzándolo, y le daba un puñetazo en un pómulo, razón por la que el mayor de los Black siempre tenía el pómulo izquierdo morado.

James Potter se había prohibido mirar a Lily Evans. Se había obligado a despreciarla. Habían pasado dos semanas de ese episodio de la borrachera, y él, sintiéndose ofendido por todas las acusaciones horribles que ella le había gritado, le respondió serenamente que nada de lo que ella decía había sucedido, que solo se había limitado a besarla y nada más, que podía ir a ver a un medimago para comprobarlo, y que no quería verla más por haberle creído tan ruin como aprovecharse de que estaba en ese estado de ebriedad y acostarse con ella. – _Yo no soy Sirius_, fue lo último que le dijo, y luego salió del cuarto de requerimientos más rápido que una bala –.

Pero al no ver que Sirius volara quince metros y cayera en picada, o que corriera siendo perseguido por un huracán pelirrojo, decidió volver a romper su auto-prohibición – lo hacía todos los días al no poder resistir – y miro hacia atrás, viéndola pensativa, con una de sus manos en su mentón, el dedo índice martilleando contra su mejilla. _Está pensando, y no es feliz_, se dijo a sí mismo al observarla con atención.

_Papá es tan tranquilo que parece cínico. Crecí imitándolo. Ahora yo soy tan cínica… que parezco demente. Al menos saque el aspecto de mamá…_

Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordarlos. Quería verlos, extrañaba los consejos y las risas que le daban su padre, el cariño y los abrazos de su madre.

Se consoló recordando que los vería pronto, muy pronto.

Lily se levantó y decidió ir al castillo, se secó las lágrimas y dio un paso hacia adelante, cuando levantó la vista, vio a James Potter parado en la mitad del camino, mirándole.

Ella enrojeció de la vergüenza – recordando cierto hecho que sucedió hace dos semanas – y cambió de idea repentinamente. Prefirió ir al lago, o a cualquier lado donde no tuviera que cruzarse con Potter.

Le alegró el día saber que un empleado del Ministerio llegaría esa misma tarde para evaluarle. Se iría de Hogwarts, no tendría que volver a ver a James Potter, y pasaría más tiempo con sus padres.

Así todo el mundo sería feliz, ¿verdad?

**o.0.o**

_Era_ de publicar rápido. _Era_.

Durante diciembre y lo poco que va del mes me quede sin Wi-Fi. En la PC si tengo internet, pero tiene un pequeño problemita: la mierda no prende.

Estuve como un mes sin entrar a Fanfiction, a CuantoCabrón, a AscoDeVida, Teníaquedecirlo… ¡FACEBOOK! ¿Saben lo que eso?

Otra cosa: me voy de vacaciones. A Paraguay. En el campo. Y las gallinas y vacas no traen Wi-Fi. Tendré mucho tiempo libre para escribir, cosa que pienso hacer. Y puede que vaya a actualizar si voy a la ciudad, en la casa de mi hermano. Probablemente lo haga.

Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y Vacaciones.

**Eva**.

**P.D.:** La historia sobre el matrimonio Evans me pareció importante escribirlo. Es para la entrada de un nuevo personaje, y además explicara ciertos puntos del carácter de Lily. Me encanto como quedó.

Y quedo más o menos explicado lo que sucedió aquella tarde en la sala… lo explicare completamente en el próximo capítulo. Reviews?


End file.
